La Magie de Noël
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Le réveillon se prépare tranquillement à Fairy Tail, mais Mirajane garde le secret sur ce qu'elle prépare. En parrallèle, Kana organise un concours de boisson pour agrémenter le réveillon. Erza, Gérard, Grey et Jubia seront surpris par ces drôles de nuits...


**Pourquoi Noël est-il si souvent synonyme de bonheur ?**

Il neigeait depuis quelques jours déjà. Noël approchait, et, comme tous les ans, Fairy Tail fêtait l'évènement. Cette année, comme la plupart du temps, c'était Mirajane et Lisanna Strauss qui organisaient la fête, des décorations au sapin, en passant par le repas et les invités surprises, sans oublier les cadeaux.

Tout le monde était mis à contribution, bien que les demoiselles Strauss aient tenu à garder le secret sur le menu.

On pouvait voir Laki en train d'installer le fameux sapin démesuré au centre de la taverne de la guilde, tandis que Natsu amenait les décorations de Noël. Lucy était partie en acheter pour apporter une petite touche de nouveauté au sapin, petite attention que Mira avait l'habitude de faire elle-même chaque année.

Shalulu, Happy et Lily décoraient le haut des murs en accrochant guirlandes, couronnes de houx et photophores un peu partout. Erza aidait les exceeds en pendant du gui à chaque porte tandis que Jubia mettait la table en suivant à la lettre le plan de table de Lisanna. Cette dernière s'était absentée, et personne ne savait où.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la grande fête, et tout était quasiment prêt, en tout cas pour ce qui était de la décoration. De petits sapins avaient été disposés çà et là sur les tables, de même que des bougies. La guilde avait bien travaillé, et tous avaient été invités à rentrer chez eux, car certaines surprises devaient faire leur apparition d'ici peu, et Mirajane avait ordonné aux membres de partir avant leur arrivée.

**« Aller hop ! Je ne veux plus personne ici dans cinq minutes ! Et si vous n'avez pas fini les préparatifs, vous finirez demain matin !** » avait-elle dit en chassant plus ou moins les derniers.

De son côté, Lisanna attendait patiemment à la porte nord de Magnolia, emmitouflée dans un gros manteau. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon blanc qui se confondait avec la neige environnante, ainsi que des cache-oreilles assortis. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle attendait, mais elle savait que l'attente pouvait être longue. Fort heureusement, son regard se posa au loin alors que trois formes se dessinaient à l'horizon. Une cape noire imposante recouvrait une bonne partie du visage de chacun de ces individus, assez en tout cas pour ne pas pouvoir deviner leurs traits. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés à quelques mètres de la fée qu'ils lui adressèrent la parole.

« **Bonjour Lisanna** » dit une voix masculine.

« **Salut vous trois !** » répondit-elle en souriant. « **Venez, Mira a viré tout le monde à cette heure-ci, vous serez tranquilles jusqu'à demain !** » dit-elle en les invitant à la suivre.

Le chemin jusqu'à la guilde se fit dans le silence, et cela ne dérangeait personne : c'était même une précaution. Lisanna avait privilégié les petites ruelles peu fréquentées, même par les mages de la guilde, car personne ne devait savoir que ces trois invités étaient là.

« **Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous dire… Tu logeras chez Erza après demain, et vous deux… chez Jubia : elle sera ravie de te voir !** » dit Lisanna en les désignant du doigt. « **On a besoin de libérer la guilde car tous les ans… comment dire… on sait que ça se termine avec pas mal d'alcool. En plus, je crois que Kanna a prévu un concours de boisson un peu spécial.** »

« **Oh ! Super ! J'ai tellement hâte de la revoir !** » s'écria une voix haut perchée.

Lisanna lui fit signe de baisser le ton, car ils devaient être particulièrement discrets ! La jeune fille s'excusa dans un murmure et ils reprirent la route tranquillement. Ils n'étaient plus bien loin à présent.

« **Bonsoir !** » lança Mira, qui attendait patiemment au comptoir de la guilde, quelques verres pleins devant elle. « **Comment ça va ? Vous avez soif ? **»

Une fois la porte fermée, et les volets fermés avec soin par la mage aux cheveux courts, les capuches tombèrent, laissant apparaitre la guilde Crime Sorciere au sein de la taverne de Fairy Tail.

« **Je suis pas contre, le voyage a été long !** » répondit Meldy en s'approchant avec joie du verre que lui tendait l'organisatrice de tout ceci.

« **J'avoue que j'ai un peu soif aussi, surtout avec le froid qui règne ici…** » avoua Ultear, frissonnante.

« **Et toi Gérard, tu veux quelque chose ?** » demanda la barmaid en servant les filles.

« **Non, c'est gentil, mais ça ira pour le moment.** »

Naturelle, Meldy s'était déjà acclimatée à l'ambiance de la guilde, pourtant vide à ce moment. Elle parlait avec vigueur, demandant ce qui allait se passer, qui était au courant, et une montagne d'autres questions.

« **Il n'y a que le Maître et nous qui sommes au courant. C'est notre petite surprise pour la guilde, et puis… on n'allait pas vous laisser fêter Noël juste entre vous alors qu'on est là et que nos deux guildes sont aussi liées !** » répondit Mirajane avec un large sourire.

« **Ce soir et demain, vous dormirez dans le dortoir du premier. Enfin… Disons qu'on vous a aménagé une pièce. Personne n'y va, car normalement c'est là que le Maître entasse toute sa paperasse, donc vous serez tranquilles. En plus, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui ont accès à l'étage, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit car, dans le lot, il y a Erza !** » indiqua Mirajane.

« **Mais elle reste souvent au rez-de-chaussée, car comme Natsu et ses coéquipiers ne sont pas des mages de rang S, ils ne peuvent pas faire les missions qui sont affichées là-haut.** »

« **Tu as compris, Meldy ? Il va falloir rester discrète, mademoiselle ! **» la taquina Ultear, qui connaissait bien la mage aux cheveux roses.

« **Profitez bien, ce soir vous avez la guilde pour vous ! Lisanna et moi nous allons rentrer tout à l'heure** » expliqua Mirajane en s'étirant.

« **Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?** » demanda Gérard, qui n'aimait pas rester à ne rien faire.

« **Non. Il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire, ne t'en fais pas. » **répondit Lisanna.

« **Très bien, mais n'hésite pas à nous appeler** » lui rappela Gérard, avant de finalement s'asseoir à son tour.

« **Aller, détends-toi Gérard ! Tu auras tout le temps de penser à Erza plus tard !** » rit Meldy en buvant une gorgée.

« **M-Mais… je ne pense pas du tout à elle !** » se défendit le mage, rougissant.

Il avala un verre d'une traite tandis que les filles s'étaient mises à rire. S'étouffant à moitié, il s'empourpra toujours plus et détourna la tête pour essayer de le cacher, même si elles l'avaient toutes bien remarqué !

« **Bon, on vous laisse vous mettre à l'aise. Lisanna a fermé les volets, donc vous pourrez vous promener dans la guilde sans souci. En attendant, on va aller surveiller la cuisson de nos surprises !** » reprit Mirajane en attrapant le bras de sa sœur et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « **A plus tard, vous trois !** »

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les premiers membres arrivèrent à la guilde, les sœurs Strauss étaient déjà présentes pour préparer la fête du soir, le fameux réveillon. Mais elles allaient malheureusement devoir sortir de leur pièce fétiche pour aller chercher leurs tenues de soirée. Et oui, tout avait été fait en grand, alors il fallait également se mettre sur son trente-et-un, mais avec tous les préparatifs, la plupart des filles n'avaient pas encore pu faire leurs emplettes indispensables pour la fête : les plus éblouissantes robes, chaussures et autres accessoires du moment. Les garçons étaient plus tranquilles de ce côté, puisqu'ils n'avaient qu'à mettre un simple costume, celui qui trainait dans la penderie depuis toujours.

Dix heures sonnaient et il ne manquait plus que Mirajane, qui sortit rapidement de sa cuisine pour rejoindre les autres. Si on ne savait pas ce que prévoyaient de faire toutes ces demoiselles, les gens auraient pu les prendre pour les groupies d'un quelconque mage, car elles étaient un sacré nombre. Heureusement pour elles, les boutiques de vêtements avaient encore de très jolies tenues dans leurs vitrines, souvent dans les tons rouges, noirs ou blancs, ce qui correspondait tout à fait à l'esprit de la fête. Mais elles n'étaient visiblement pas les seules à ne pas avoir ce qu'il fallait dans leur garde-robe, car beaucoup de monde se bousculait dans les rues. Certains avaient même de nombreux paquets dans les mains, tandis que d'autres s'encombraient de cartons et autres sacs de courses… Bien que le temps soit leur ennemi (il restait à peine quelques heures avant la fermeture des boutiques), les fées s'étaient dispersées en plus petits groupes pour leurs achats. Lucy, Jubia et Erza restaient ensemble, Wendy demeurait plutôt avec Levy et Lisanna… Les goûts et les couleurs ne se commandaient pas, mais aussi leurs physiques plus ou moins avantageux les amenaient à privilégier différentes adresses personnelles.

Mirajane était déjà prête depuis un moment, et avec sa sœur elles avaient déjà installé les plateaux d'amuse-gueules, ainsi que les cocktails.

Au premier étage, trois personnes attendaient patiemment. Ils ne s'étaient pas fait remarquer, pour le plus grand bonheur des organisatrices qui avaient prévu de les faire descendre lorsque tout le monde serait là. D'ailleurs, le Maître aurait dû être là, à cette heure, mais pour le moment il ne s'était pas montré. A la place, c'est Macao et Roméo qui étaient arrivés, rejoints rapidement par Wabaka. Kana et Gildarts les suivaient, ce dernier semblant totalement en adoration devant sa fille adorée, et celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de le repousser pour sauver les apparences, bien qu'elle soit touchée.

Au fur et à mesure tout le monde arrivait, si bien qu'une fois toute la guilde présente, Mirajane attrapa le micro installé et monta sur la scène dressée au milieu de la guilde.

« **Bonsoir tout le monde !** » lança-t-elle d'une voix forte. « **Avant de commencer cette soirée, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous tous. Je remercie Lisana et le Maître pour avoir gardé le secret.** » Puis elle se tourna vers le bar. « **Fairy Tail est comme une famille, non ? Alors en tant que telle, nous avons invité les membres d'une guilde sœur que nous connaissons bien, et qui nous a aidés plusieurs fois. Ce soir, nous passerons le réveillon avec Crime Sorciere !** »

Les trois membres étaient assis au bar, assistant également au petit speech de la mage aux cheveux argentés. Lisana les avait discrètement fait descendre pour qu'ils se fondent dans la masse.

« **J'espère que tout le monde passera un bon réveillon. Je remercie tout le monde pour l'aide que vous avez apportée à la décoration, et je rappelle que pour ceux qui le souhaitent que Kanna organise un concours de boisson un peu plus tard dans la soirée ! Les inscriptions se font au bar ! N'hésitez pas à faire les fous, on est là pour ça ! On est à Fairy Tail !** »

La foule applaudit à tout rompre. Meldy s'était aussitôt précipitée sur Jubia, toute heureuse de la revoir.

« **Jubiaaa ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !** » cria-t-elle, pleine d'entrain.

« **Meldy ! Jubia est contente aussi !** »

La conversation s'engagea aussitôt. Elles avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, et ça se voyait ! Ultear, quant à elle, s'était dirigée du côté de Grey. Eux aussi avaient des choses à se dire, ou plutôt, Ultear ne connaissait pas grand monde à part Grey. Ils avaient été ennemis, mais à présent tout avait changé, et cela la ravissait car, depuis qu'elle était passée du bon côté, son cœur, ses souvenirs, tout était moins douloureux. Et ce soir, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : que Grey lui parle de sa mère. L'effet de Noël, peut-être, expliquait qu'elle se sente si nostalgique.

« **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? **» demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux écarlates à un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, tandis qu'ils se mettaient tous deux à l'écart.

« **Parce que c'était une surprise. Désolé** » lui répondit Gérard.

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Erza sourit. **« Je suis contente que tu sois là. Ca mettra encore plus de gaité à nos réveillons habituels ! Et puis Meldy et Ultear ont l'air d'avoir déjà trouvé des amis à qui parler. »**

« **Meldy avait hâte de revenir, elle adore discuter avec Jubia. Par contre, Ultear m'étonne un peu ce soir.** »

« **Parce qu'elle parle avec Grey ? Peut-être qu'elle a des choses à lui dire, tout simplement !** » rit Erza.

Tout le monde parlait, et l'ambiance générale était à la fête. Tout le monde était joyeux, et le Maître regardait sa petite famille d'un œil tendre.

« **Dis-moi Jubia, comment ça se passe les amours ?** » demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Surprise, Jubia mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. « **Heu… Jubia… aime quelqu'un.** »

« **Je sais, on le sait tous que tu aimes Gr…** »

Avant qu'elle n'ait terminé sa phrase, Jubia avait plaqué ses mains sur la bouche de la mage pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus, l'air apeurée.

« **D'accord, Jubia aime Grey-sama, mais c'est un secret** » murmura-t-elle.

Meldy ricana. Elle adorait les secrets. « **Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ?** »

Penaude, la mage de l'eau jouait avec ses mains. « **Jubia n'ose pas le dire à Grey-sama…** »

« **Attends-moi, je reviens !** » reprit la mage de Crime Sorcière, enjouée.

Elle se leva de la table et courut vers une autre, où Grey se trouvait justement. Jubia craignait le pire : elle s'était levée pour aller rattraper son amie, mais elle se ravisa en voyant qu'elle en avait après Ultear, et non après Grey. Mais pourquoi Ultear ?

Après quelques secondes, Meldy était de retour, toute gaie. « **Et voilà ! On saura bientôt s'il t'aime ou pas ! Mais t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer !** » répondit-elle.

Jubia, stupéfaite, passa d'un blanc ivoire à un rose soutenu. Qu'avait-elle bien pu raconter ?! Elle imaginait déjà le pire. Jubia étant très jalouse de nature, encore plus envers Ultear suite à leur passé commun, elle en aurait mangé son chapeau si elle en avait eu un, mais heureusement Meldy la rassura sur son plan.

Le repas se passait bien, très bien même, car Mirajane avait fait des plats absolument délicieux… Et en quantité ! Heureusement d'ailleurs, car plus d'un membre avait un sacré appétit. D'ailleurs, le dessert était… grandiose. Mirajane en avait même reçu une ovation. Il fallait avouer que les quinze desserts étaient tous plus succulents les uns que les autres, en plus d'être de vraies œuvres d'art. La Maître avait même fait un petit discours pour saluer les efforts fournis par les demoiselles Strauss. Il avait notamment avoué qu'il était fier d'elles, ainsi que de tous les membres de sa guilde.

« **Et nous on est content de vous avoir pour maître ! **» lança un membre, aussitôt suivit par toute la guilde.

Emotif, comme toujours, Makarof Draer laissa une petite larme couler avant de se resservir un morceau de bûche.

Un moment de discussions plus tard, Kanna avait préparé tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour le concours qu'elle attendait depuis des lustres. Elle avait d'ailleurs ajouté quelques noms sur la liste sans consulter lesdites personnes, et Macao avait fait de même. Ce soir, c'était une spéciale filles contre garçons, dont notamment Kanna contre Macao. Bien que, pour ce duel, tout le monde savait qui serait vainqueur.

« **Parmi les filles, j'appelle… ERZA ! LUCY ! KINANA ! JUBIA ! Voyons… il y a aussi… LEVY ! Et la petite dernière… MELDY !** » lança Kanna, qui préparait les premières choppes. « **Aller les filles, tout le monde ici !** »

« **Et pour les hommes…** » commença Macao. « **J'appelle Wabaka, Gildartz, Gajeel, Elfman et Alzack !** »

Les équipes étaient formées, et l'arbitre, comme toujours, était Mirajane, puisqu'elle était la barmaid officielle de la guilde.

« **Je suis étonnée que Meldy prenne part à ce genre de concours, elle qui n'a jamais bu d'alcool…** » dit Ultear, toujours assise à côté de Grey.

« **La liste entière m'étonne… A part Kanna, les filles n'ont pas vraiment l'habitude de boire. Reste à voir si elles tiendront l'alcool ou pas.** »

« **Hors de question que je ramène Meldy complètement soûle, j'irai l'arrêter avant. C'est peut-être idiot, mais… j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle soit malade demain alors qu'on fait la fête, et je pense qu'elle le regretterai aussi.** »

« **C'est pas ta gosse, mais c'est tout comme, hein ?** » répondit Grey avec un sourire narquois.

La jeune femme rougit rapidement. « **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ?!** » demanda-t-elle, gênée.

« **Aller, fais pas ta timide, tu l'adores cette fille** » dit-il tranquillement.

« **Je ne répondrai pas. Grey, tu es un idiot** » répliqua la mage en détournant le regard. « **Vas donc t'occuper de Jubia, elle non plus n'a pas l'air d'avoir souvent bu.** »

Cette fois, c'est Grey qui fut gêné, mais ça n'était pas aussi visible que la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait.

« **Et c'est moi qui raconte des bêtises ?** » dit-il en buvant un gorgée.

Gérard s'invita à leur table, délaissé par sa rouquine qui avait été appelée autre part.

« **C'est souvent comme ça ici ?** » demanda-t-il en regardant les filles commencer à boire.

« **Ouais, mais d'habitude il n'y a que Kanna qui boit, avec Macao, Wabaka et quelques autres** » répondit Grey, content de changer de sujet.

« **Et… heu…** »

« **Erza mange son fraisier d'habitude. D'ailleurs, si tu veux un conseil, ne touche jamais à son gâteau. Jamais. Une fois, Natsu a écrasé une part… Je ne te laisse même pas deviner l'état dans lequel il était quand elle l'a laissé repartir** » reprit le mage de glace.

« **Heureusement, ce soir il n'y avait pas de fraisier !** » dit Lisanna, qui passait à côté de leur table.

« **Erza est un monstre quand elle n'a pas son gâteau… la seule façon de la calmer, c'est de lui promettre une grosse part.** » expliqua Grey à voix basse.

« **Exactement ! D'ailleurs, je vais aller sortir une part au cas où… Tu te souviens de la fois où vous étiez dans l'hôtel ?… **» reprit la jeune femme qui s'était finalement arrêtée quelques minutes.

« **M'en parle pas… Une seule part ne suffira pas, je pense… Sors en trois !** » plaisanta le brun.

Les regards interrogateurs des deux autres le poussèrent à leur expliquer la situation, alors que Lisanna s'empressait d'aller en cuisine sortir le gâteau.

« **Eh bien, c'était lorsqu'on était partis s'entrainer avant les grands jeux de la magie, et notre groupe était à la plage. Le soir, on était dans un hôtel à côté de la plage, et on avait laissé les filles seules… un quart d'heure, ou peut-être un peu plus, et quand on est revenus… elles avaient vidé je ne sais plus combien de bouteilles de saké… C'est bien la première fois qu'on les a vues aussi ivres. Entre Lucy qui draguait ouvertement Natsu, Erza qui ne différenciait même plus Jet et Droy, et Jubia… Heureusement, je crois qu'aucune d'entre elles ne se souvient de tout ce qu'elle a fait à ce moment-là.** »

« **Ah… Ca change de l'image qu'Erza donne habituellement** » constata Gérard, qui ne l'imaginait pas ainsi.

« **T'en fais pas, je pense pas qu'elle aille jusque là ce soir. Une fois, ça lui a suffit. Elles ont été malades toute la journée d'après, et ça, elles s'en souviennent…** » rit Grey.

« **Et on en est à… six choppes pour les filles ! Alors les gars, on abandonne ?** » demanda Mirajane depuis le bar.

« **Déjà six ?!** » s'écria Ultear. « **Désolée les garçons mais je vais arrêter Meldy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !** » dit-elle en se levant.

Demandant discrètement ses clés à Jubia, Ultear s'empara de Meldy par la taille.

« **Aller Meldy, ça suffit** » lui murmura la mage.

« **Naaan… Z'ai pas encore gagné !** » miaula-t-elle.

« **Non, ça suffit, tu viens avec moi avant d'être totalement ivre…** » dit-elle en l'emmenant dehors, « **même si visiblement c'est déjà trop tard…** »

« **Lâche-moi, lâche-moi maman, z'ai pas fini le concours !** » cria-t-elle.

« **Pire que ce que je pensais… Depuis quand tu m'appelles « maman » ?!** » demanda Ultear alors qu'elles étaient déjà dehors.

« **Bah… Ultear c'est comme ma maman…** » expliqua la mage aux cheveux roses avec une voix de petite fille.

« **De mieux en mieux… Au moins, tu n'as pas l'alcool violent, c'est le principal…** »

« **Ze veux y retournerrrrr…. **» miaula Meldy, qui commençait à pleurer comme une enfant.

« **Alcool triste… tant pis** » se dit Ultear alors qu'elle enfonçait la clé dans la serrure.

Ultear découvrait l'appartement de la mage aquatique, assez mignon, qui lui correspondait bien. Elle comprenait pourquoi Meldy l'adorait, elles étaient assez semblables toutes les deux. « **Aller, assieds-toi là, j'vais voir si elle n'a pas quelque chose pour te changer…** »

Elle fouilla dans la penderie de la demoiselle, trouvant une nuisette blanche qui devait certainement lui aller. Et une autre noire pour elle. Il était près de 2h du matin, et Meldy s'endormait en déblatérant des idées farfelues, mais… cela faisait plaisir à Ultear, qui dormait avec elle. La demoiselle avait pris sa mère adoptive dans ses bras, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et n'arrêtait pas de la câliner.

« **Meldy avait l'air vraiment alcoolisée. J'espère qu'Ultear n'aura pas trop de soucis pour la ramener…** » lâcha Gérard après un moment.

« **Je pense pas, elle a l'air de savoir se débrouiller. Par contre, je crois qu'il faudrait arrêter Erza, là… Elles sont déjà à douze choppes…** » constata Grey qui s'apprêtait à aller l'arrêter, ne voulant pas assister à un massacre.

« **Laisse, j'y vais. J'vais l'emmener un peu dehors et épargner la guilde, si tu dis qu'elle tient si mal l'alcool.** »

« **T'as raison Gérard, contre toi, on sait qu'elle ne fera rien !** »

Mais Gérard était déjà parti chercher la rousse pour la persuader d'arrêter de boire. Grey avait raison, elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi contre la promesse d'une part de fraisier… Gérard en était stupéfait. Elle le suivait sans sourciller alors qu'il l'emmenait dehors, dans la cours de la guilde.

L'air frais leur faisait du bien. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas sorti.

« **Et mon fraisier ?** » demanda Erza, un peu perdue.

« **C'est Lisanna qui te le donnera quand il sera prêt** » répondit Gérard.

Il allait continuer sa phrase, mais une drôle de sensation l'en empêcha. Erza avait passé ses bras autour de lui, et sa tête était posée dans le dos du mage, ce qui le gênait affreusement.

« **Gérard, pourquoi tu me mens ?** » demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Surpris par la question, il lui fallut quelques instants pour en comprendre le sens, mais avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Erza avait repris la parole. « **Tu mens aussi mal que moi, Gérard, et tu le sais… alors pourquoi tu continues de me mentir ?** »

La voix de la mage se perdait, rêveuse. Elle était triste, et lui ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi un tel revirement de sa part, ni où elle voulait en venir.

« **Erza…** » murmura-t-il en prenant ses mains. « **Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je crois que tu as un peu trop bu, et… **»

« **Non. Je sais que je ne suis plus totalement moi, mais je suis encore assez lucide pour savoir ce que je dis ou ce que je fais** » dit-elle sans bouger.

« **Alors au moins explique-moi, si tu veux que je réponde.** »

« **Je savais que c'était un mensonge. Au moment même où tu l'as dit. Mais je ne voulais pas te gêner plus qu'on ne l'était déjà, alors j'ai fais mine de te croire** » expliqua la mage, un peu perdue dans ses propres paroles. « **Tu m'as mentis, Gérard…** »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, à présent. Gérard se sentait mal. Encore une fois, il la faisait pleurer. Encore une fois.

Ecartant les bras d'Erza, il se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait de quoi elle parlait, et elle avait raison : il lui avait menti.

« **Erza… Je suis désolé…** » murmura-t-il.

Il savait que malgré les dires de la demoiselle, l'alcool n'était pas pour rien dans ce comportement étrange.

« **Je te hais… Je te hais, tu m'entends ?** » demanda-t-elle alors que ses larmes coulaient abondamment.

« **Je sais Erza… C'est de ma faute, je t'ai fais tellement de mal… Je suis tellement désolé….** »

Quelques minutes passèrent et elle se calma.

« **Gérard… Dis-moi pourquoi… Dis-moi pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te haïr, pourquoi c'est le contraire. Pourquoi je ne ressens ça qu'avec toi ?** »

Plus calme à présent, elle n'arrivait cependant pas à quitter les bras protecteurs de celui pour qui elle avait des sentiments depuis si longtemps.

« **Je ne sais pas, Erza. Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions. Mais si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé de t'avoir menti cette fois-là…** »

Enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la mage aux armures, il la serrait le plus possible contre elle. La grande, l'unique, celle que l'on nommait Titania, oui, cette mage-là était dans ses bras, et elle semblait d'une telle fragilité…

« **Il y a quelque chose que j'aurai dû te dire depuis tellement longtemps… Je sais que ça ne changera rien à ce que je t'ai fais, mais si ça pouvait au moins me racheter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à tes yeux…** » commença-t-il.

Puis, il attrapa son visage encore humide, la regardant fixement.

« **Je t'ai mentis. Je n'ai jamais eu de quelconque fiancée, pour une raison très simple. C'est… c'est toi que j'aime.** »

Erza n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle cilla plusieurs fois, les yeux écarquillés, avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

« **Gérard… Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais réussis à t'en vouloir. Jamais. Je… Oui, je t'aime aussi… C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu faire la moindre chose contre toi…** »

Un nombre incroyable d'émotions se mélangèrent en elle. Le fait qu'elle soit encore sous l'effet de l'alcool accentuait tout cela. Elle se sentait rougir avec une telle rapidité qu'elle mit une seconde à se rendre compte que Gérard l'embrassait. Passionnément. C'était si agréable, si doux, si… enivrant. Erza ne réfléchissait plus vraiment, elle était fatiguée, mais tellement soulagée ! Malgré son corps lourd, elle était si bien, là, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait depuis tellement de temps… Le poids qui pesait sur eux venait de s'envoler, et quelque chose se débloquait. C'était comme s'ils voyaient enfin la lumière d'un avenir plus joyeux que celui qu'ils percevaient jusqu'à présent.

« **Aller ! Aller ! Aller !** »

Les filles encourageaient le groupe féminin du concours, alors que les garçons faisaient l'inverse. Le match était serré, et il ne restait plus que Kanna et Jubia en lice chez les filles. Du côté des hommes, il n'y avait plus que Macao et Wabaka, Gajeel venant d'abandonner à la demande de Lily. Lucy était tellement alcoolisée qu'elle ne tenait même plus debout, si bien que Natsu l'avait ramenée chez elle suite au conseil de Lisanna.

« **Jubia, arrête, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi !** » lança Kanna à sa dernière rivale.

« **Kanna se trompe, Jubia peut gagner. **»

Jubia savait que sa magie lui permettait de subir les effets de l'alcool avec un retard non négligeable, mais elle seule connaissait sa particularité. Cependant, elle n'était pas habituée à boire, et elle commençait doucement à ressentir certains effets.

« **A combien elles en sont ?** » demanda Lisanna, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de Grey.

« **Dix-huit choppes. La fin est proche, et puis le record de Kanna est de vingt-cinq choppes, je crois** » répondit-il.

« **Trente. Elle a battu son record la semaine dernière **» reprit Lisanna en souriant. « **Je pensais pas que Jubia tenait aussi bien l'alcool que ces trois-là, par contre.** »

« **Moi non plus. Surtout qu'elle ne boit pas, habituellement** » répondit distraitement le brun.

« **Tu fais attention à ça, toi ? C'est étonnant** » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« **Hum ? J'ai juste remarqué qu'elle ne buvait pas, c'est tout. La plupart des filles de la guilde sont comme ça, rien d'extraordinaire** » répliqua Grey, rosissant légèrement.

« **Alors pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça ?** »

« **Parce que je me demande quelle sera sa limite.** »

Grey avait répondu ça à la va-vite, troublé de ne pas s'être rendu compte que son regard était devenu si insistant sur la mage de l'eau. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie ce soir, sûrement plus que d'habitude. Elle avait mis un petit corset rayé, bleu et blanc avec de la dentelle noire sur les bords, et une jupe assez courte, noire et froncée, et des jambières résilles avec un petit nœud bleu sur le côté… Ses jambes… fines et pâles… Et ses formes si… si quoi d'ailleurs ? Grey était en train de se perdre dans ses pensées, il fallait qu'il redescende rapidement sur terre.

Se secouant les puces, il essaya de penser à autre chose alors que Lisanna riait devant son visage empourpré.

« **Bah alors Grey ? Tu as trop bu ? Ou c'est Jubia que tu trouves à ton goût ? A moins que… tu n'en pinces pour Kanna ?** »

« **Kanna ?! T'es complètement folle, toi… T'es sûre que c'est pas toi qui as trop bu ?** » demanda Grey en retrouvant une couleur à peu près normale.

« **Peut-être. Bon aller, je te laisse à tes rêveries, je vais aller préparer les lits pour ceux qui dorment ici. Bonne fin de soirée, je doute qu'on se revoit avant demain.** »

« **Ouais. Salut.** »

Se levant, Lisanna s'en alla tandis que le concours continuait. Chez les filles, Kanna avait finalement gagné, Jubia n'ayant pas résisté à sa vingtième choppe. Chez les hommes… les deux étaient fin soûls, et Kanna se trouva avoir gagné ce concours pour la énième fois. Invincible, elle fêta sa victoire par une dernière boisson avant d'arrêter à son tour. Elle était ronde comme une barrique, mais elle s'en moquait, et puis elle dormait à la guilde ce soir.

D'ailleurs, certains s'étaient déjà endormis sur les tables, mais il faut dire qu'il était près de trois ou quatre heures du matin. Grey aussi devait penser à rentrer, mais Mirajane l'interpella.

« **Grey, tu peux héberger Jubia ce soir ? Ultear et Meldy sont chez elle…** »

« **Pourquoi moi ?** » demanda-t-il en râlant.

« **Parce que… c'est Noël ?** » tenta-t-elle en souriant. « **Plus sérieusement, tu habites juste à côté de chez elle, ce sera plus simple pour elle de rentrer demain, et parce qu'il ne reste que toi qui sois libre. Même Lucy a accepté d'héberger Natsu et Happy pour la soirée, même si je crois qu'elle n'était déjà plus trop capable de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait quand on lui a demandé.** »

« **Tss… Bon ok… Elle est où ?** » demanda Grey, dépité.

« **Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie sur le comptoir.** »

En effet, elle s'était endormie la tête sur le comptoir, au milieu des verres vides. Grey tenta de la réveiller, sans succès. Tant pis, il attrapa sa chemise pour la lui remettre, récupéra la cape noire de Jubia, dont il l'entoura, et il la prit dans ses bras avant de partir.

« **A d'main** » lança Grey en partant.

« **Techniquement, on est déjà demain, Grey ! A plus tard !** »

Il neigeait. Depuis peu de temps visiblement, mais c'était agréablement rafraichissant. Jubia était calme, et sa respiration lente. C'était étrange de la voir ainsi. Peut-être bien que Lisanna avait raison. Grey n'était pas amoureux, mais… oui, voilà, juste charmé ! Cependant elle lui tenait vraiment chaud, cette idiote.

« **Mais pourquoi t'as aussi chaud, toi ?!** » se demanda Grey à voix haute alors qu'il arrivait chez lui.

Mais elle dormait tellement bien qu'elle ne se réveilla même pas… Ce qui embêtait Grey, c'est qu'il n'avait qu'un lit, or ils étaient deux et, connaissant la jeune fille, s'il dormait avec ce serait la fin du monde. Bon, tant pis, il dormirait sur le canapé cette nuit.

Déposant la mage sur le lit, il retira la chaude cape qu'elle portait, mais il n'osa pas la mettre plus à l'aise pour dormir, même si elle… elle avait l'air d'étouffer là-dedans…

« **Grey, vas dormir** » se dit-il à haute voix en se rendant compte de ses pensées.

Se retournant, il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une main s'empara d'un pan de sa chemise. Jubia le regardait, visiblement très intriguée et perdue.

« **Grey…-sama ?** » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hasardeuse.

« **Ah… J't'ai réveillée… Désolé** » dit-il simplement en déviant le regard.

« **Pourquoi Grey-sama est là ? Où est Jubia ?** » demanda-t-elle en ne reconnaissant pas les lieux.

« **T'es chez moi, normal que je sois là. Ultear et Meldy sont parties dormir chez toi à la demande de Mirajane, tu te souviens ? Tu lui as donné tes clés.** »

« **Jubia ne se souvient pas…** » répondit-elle, un peu triste.

« **C'est pas grave, j'te raconterai si tu veux. A mon avis, tu vas avoir un sacré trou noir demain** » sourit-il.

« **Pourquoi ?** »

« **Parce qu'avec tout ce que tu as bu… je pense que tu vas dormir et ne pas te souvenir de tout** » expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« **Jubia n'est pas fatiguée. Jubia n'est déjà presque plus soûle** » dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

« **Tu m'excuses si je ne te crois pas, avec la tête que tu tires ?…** »

« **D'accord, Jubia est fatiguée. Mais Jubia n'aura pas la gueule de bois, car Jubia a déjà éliminé tout l'alcool qu'elle a bu.** »

« **Ah oui ? Tu m'expliques ? Parce que je vois pas trop comment ça pourrait être possible…** » répondit-il, dubitatif.

« **La magie de Jubia permet de transformer l'alcool en éthanol, et l'éthanol s'évapore au contact de l'air. Jubia n'est donc presque plus soûle.** »

« **Ok, j'me tais. Je savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, mais ça explique pourquoi tu as tenu aussi longtemps face à Kanna… Bon, j'te laisse dormir** » dit-il en se levant.

« **Grey-sama… Heu… Est-ce que…** » balbutia la jeune fille.

« **Quoi ?** » demanda-t-il sans trop comprendre.

« **Jubia voudrait savoir s'il est possible d'avoir quelque chose pour se changer…** » murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

« **Ah ! Euh… Attends, j'vais voir ce que je peux te trouver… 'Tention, j'allume.** »

Eblouie par la lumière, Jubia se cacha les yeux et se redressa pour s'asseoir. Le temps de s'habituer un peu à l'éclairage, elle observa la pièce. Elle avait la confirmation d'une chose : c'était bien la chambre de Grey. Quelques vêtements sur le sol, une décoration… peu présente, ça lui ressemblait bien. Et il ne devait pas s'attendre à avoir du monde ce soir-là d'ailleurs, à en juger par les caleçons et les chemises qui trainaient dans un coin. Jubia ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« **Tiens, j'ai que ça, ça ira ?** » demanda-t-il en lui tendant un long t-shirt blanc.

Hochant la tête, Jubia s'empara du vêtement et l'enfila directement, puis elle releva le tissu dans le dos pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair et retirer son corset, qui tomba sur le sol. Grey attendit pour voir si ça lui convenait, et puis le spectacle n'était pas inintéressant non plus, il fallait le dire. Il pouvait affirmer une chose : elle ne portait rien sous son corset à en juger par la forme que prenait son t-shirt.

La jupe tomba à terre, rendant visible ce qui était certainement un boxer sombre. Grey voyait la marque sur sa jambe tandis qu'elle retirait ses jambières, un peu ailleurs visiblement. Elle bailla en laissant glisser ses vêtements par terre, et elle s'endormit debout en tombant en arrière sur le lit.

« **Irrécupérable…** » marmonna Grey en l'installant sous le drap.

D'un autre côté… lui aussi était irrécupérable. Il avait beau se convaincre qu'il n'éprouvait rien, la vérité était là : il la trouvait vraiment craquante. Surtout quand elle était encore à moitié endormie… Et puis, même si elle est chiante, c'est assez agréable de la voir lui courir après comme ça. Il s'y était tellement habitué depuis le temps… Elle n'était pas mal à regarder non plus, elle avait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait, bref, elle n'était pas parfaite, mais… elle lui plaisait beaucoup comme elle était.

Après une dizaine de minutes à observer l'air si innocent qu'elle avait sur le visage, Grey sourit, éteint la lumière, vira ses vêtements puis se coucha sur le canapé.

« **Gérard ?** » demanda Titania.

« **Oui ?** »

« **Heu… J'ai un lit chez moi, mais par contre… pas de canapé…** » dit-elle alors qu'elle luttait pour rester debout et pour marcher.

« **C'est pas grave, on se débrouillera… T'as l'air épuisée… On est bientôt arrivés ?** » demanda-t-il.

« **C'est un peu plus loin, par-là** » dit-elle en pointant la petite rue.

Après quelques minutes encore, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Erza était soulagée, car ses escarpins lui lacéraient les pieds, si bien que c'est la première chose qu'elle retira en arrivant.

« **Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** » demanda Erza en voyant un sac de voyage.

« **Je crois que ce sont mes affaires, mais je ne comprends absolument pas comment elles ont pu arriver là.** »

« **Laisse, c'est un coup de Mira… Elle manigance encore plein de choses dans mon dos, c'est une vraie perverse. Elle essaie toujours de caser les gens…** » dit-elle en s'étirant.

« **J'vais dormir dans le fauteuil** » décida Gérard après quelques minutes.

« **Non, tu vas dormir avec moi. J'ai rien de mieux à t'offrir, mais il est hors de question que mon invité dorme dans un fauteuil** » répliqua-t-elle en baillant. « **Kanso…** » murmura Erza, mais rien ne se passa. « **Tiens ? Je dois être trop fatiguée…** » murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre un peu plus haut. « **Je reviens** » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, en laissant un Gérard encore hébété par la situation. Mais elle repassa devant lui à peine quelques secondes plus tard. « **J'ai oublié de prendre un pyjama** » dit-elle pour se justifier.

Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée de son habituel pyjama rose pâle. « **Désolée si je suis un peu… brusque, mais je suis fatiguée** » expliqua-t-elle en rougissant, toute honteuse.

« **C'est rien, je comprends. La journée a été longue, après tout. Et Mirajane m'a dit que tu étais rentrée de mission i peine deux jours.** »

« **Oui, mais c'est pas ça qui m'a fatiguée le plus !** » dit-elle en riant. « **La salle de bain est là. Fais comme chez toi, comme on dit.** » Puis elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. « **Oh…** » dit-elle doucement.

« **Un problème ?** » demanda le mage depuis la salle de bain.

« **Non. Il neige** » dit-elle tout simplement.

Il se souvenait. Erza aimait la neige. Lorsqu'ils étaient esclaves, c'est la seule chose qui émerveillait son regard triste en hiver. Ce blanc immaculé, synonyme de tant de choses. Gérard s'approcha à son tour. « **Dis Gérard… est-ce que tu aimes toujours la neige, toi aussi ?** »

« **Oui. Autant que toi** » dit-il distraitement.

Erza cligna des yeux, rougissante. Là, elle était encore plus lucide que tout à l'heure, elle comprenait tout le sens de ces mots. Et elle était tellement touchée par ces mots…

« **Merci…** »

Elle pleurait. L'alcool la rendait décidément trop émotive, ou alors c'était Noël. Toujours était-il qu'elle ne se sentait plus elle-même ce soir. Elle se retourna pour se serrer contre celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps, ne faisant pas attention à sa tenue assez légère.

Après quelques instants, Gérard lui proposa d'aller se coucher, car elle était épuisée. Bien qu'ils aient redouté cela, c'était finalement très simple de dormir ainsi ensemble. Erza avait juste tenu à dormir dans ses bras, pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« **J'espère que tu resteras un peu…** » murmura-t-elle.

« **J'aimerais, mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas rester longtemps au même endroit** » répondit-il tristement.

« **Je sais…** » dit-elle avant de se pelotonner contre son mage et de s'endormir en quelques secondes, tout à son aise.

Grey se réveilla un peu plus tard, prit par une envie pressante. Il avait envie d'aller voir Jubia dormir, encore une fois. La voir si calme était si rare… Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la voir recroquevillée sur elle-même, enroulée dans le drap. Grey n'avait pas été fin sur ce coup là, il avait oublié que les gens normaux ont froid la nuit… Réfléchissant un instant, il chercha où il avait mis les couvertures. Dans l'armoire. Le plus silencieusement possible, il s'empara d'une couverture et la déposa doucement sur le lit pour recouvrir cette petite mage tremblotante.

« **Je crois que je suis pas doué pour la discrétion** » dit-il en voyant qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts.

« **Désolée…** » dit-elle.

« **Pourquoi t'es pas venue me réveiller ?** » demanda-t-il en étalant la couverture sur la jeune mage.

« **Jubia ne voulait pas déranger Grey-sama** » expliqua-t-elle.

« **Idiote…** » répondit-il, exaspéré. **« Tout à l'heure t'était brulante, maintenant t'es encore plus froide que moi… »** dit-il, las.

« **Jubia est désolée…** » dit-elle en se cachant sous la couette, honteuse.

Mais quelque chose d'inattendu s'installa à côté d'elle quelques secondes plus tard. Se retournant vivement, elle sortit la tête de sous la couette pour voir Grey à côté d'elle.

« **J'te préviens, t'imagine pas des choses. J'ai pas envie que tu choppes un rhume chez moi, Mira me tuerait en pensant je ne sais quoi.** »

« **Alors pourquoi Grey est là ?** » demanda-t-elle.

« **Le canapé, c'est pas top. Et puis, si t'as encore froid, t'auras pas à me déranger pour me prévenir puisque je serai déjà là** » dit-il en détournant le regard.

« **Merci, Grey-sama.** » dit-elle en se contrôlant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« **Oublie pas : te fais pas de film** » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas de simples frissons, elle tremblait vraiment. Grey se sentait coupable. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était si attentionné, cette nuit. La jeune fille, elle, était aux anges.

« **Jubia aime Grey-sama : Grey-sama est gentil…** » murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

« **J'crois que moi aussi…** » dit-il une fois qu'elle fut endormie. « **Tss… t'es vraiment chiante, toi…** »

Puis il s'endormit à son tour.

La nuit allait être courte. Jubia se réveilla encore une fois. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était pas la première fois cette nuit, en plus. Le fait que Grey dorme avec elle la perturbait énormément. Elle n'osait pas bouger, c'était terrifiant.

« **Tu dors pas ?** »

« **Non. Jubia n'arrive pas à dormir** » avoua-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui.

« **Une raison particulière ?** »

« **Jubia ne sait pas.** » Ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait lui dire que c'était à cause de lui. « **Et Grey-sama ?** »

« **Arrête avec tes 'sama'… Y a que nous, et puis on se connait suffisamment, non ? **» dit-il, exaspéré.

« **Jubia va essayer** » promit-elle.

« **Dis, pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ?** » demanda-t-il finalement.

« **Comment ça ?** » Jubia ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

« **Toujours gentille, toujours à me suivre, toujours… enfin comme ça, quoi… **» balbutia-t-il, ne sachant pas trop s'expliquer.

« **Jubia ne peut pas le dire. **»

« **Tu ne **_**peux**_** pas, ou tu ne **_**veux**_** pas ?** » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« **Les deux** » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« **Même si je te dis que je sais pourquoi ?** » dit-il narquoisement.

« **Pourquoi Grey-sama… Grey demande, alors ?** »

« **Pour voir un peu comment tu réagis.** »

« **Jubia s'est trompée. Grey s'amuse de Jubia** » répondit-elle en boudant, triste, pour finalement chercher à se dégager des bras du mage de glace.

« **Jubia ?** »

« **Jubia dort.** »

« **Sérieusement, regarde-moi deux minutes…** » demanda-t-il, désolé.

Soufflant, Jubia accepta de se retourner, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire embrasser par Grey. Aussitôt, elle oublia tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle repoussa Grey, affolée, avant de se lever d'un bond, toujours aussi apeurée.

« **Grey a trop bu** » dit-elle, légèrement essoufflée.

« **Je n'ai pas avalé une seule goutte d'alcool ce soir. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça. Même si finalement ça te ressemble bien** » dit-il simplement, visiblement désolé.

« **Jubia ne comprend pas pourquoi Grey joue ainsi avec Jubia. Jubia préfère partir** » dit-elle en passant la porte sans faire attention à son accoutrement.

« **Attends !** » cria-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Mais il était trop tard, elle était déjà sortie. Là, il se sentait con, même très con. Grey sortit à son tour pour la rattraper. Mais où pouvait-elle bien vouloir aller ? Ultear avait certainement fermé la porte de chez elle à clé, alors Jubia se retrouverait enfermée dehors, en t-shirt.

La neige tombait abondamment, et visiblement Jubia n'avait même pas mis ses chaussures : elle était partie en courant, sans réfléchir. Le réflexe qu'il eut fut de suivre les traces de pas, qui ne se dirigeaient même pas vers chez elle mais vers le parc de Magnolia, un peu plus loin.

En effet, elle était là, assise sur un banc abrité, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Lorsque Grey s'approcha prudemment, il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Alors là, Grey ne comprenait plus rien. Elle qui n'arrêtait pas de le suivre, de se faire des films… Elle pleurait pour un baiser ? Mais à la voir ainsi… il se sentit coupable.

« **Jubia… Excuse-moi… Je pensais pas que tu… enfin…** »

Il ne trouvait pas vraiment ses mots. **« Tu m'en veux ? »** lâcha-t-il finalement.

Elle leva son regard larmoyant. **« Jubia ne sait pas. Jubia est perdue. »**

« **On en reparlera chez moi, tu veux ? Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là….** » dit-il en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. « **Tu trembles déjà, t'es trempée… Aller, viens.** »

Prenant sa main, il l'entraina chez lui, tous deux trempés sous la neige. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de le suivre d'un air absent. La première chose qu'il fit en rentrant, c'est de lui donner une serviette, puis il chercha quelque chose de sec à lui faire enfiler. Lui il s'en foutait, il ne ressentait jamais le froid.

« **Prends une douche si t'as besoin, le temps que je trouve un truc de sec **» dit-il en partant chercher un vêtement potable.

Jubia se séchait avec la serviette, et comme tout à l'heure elle tremblait sans s'arrêter, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de douche chaude. Pas maintenant. Ses pouvoirs auraient été suffisants à l'aider si elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée, ni aussi à court de magie. Il fallait dire qu'éliminer l'alcool avait consommé une grande partie de sa réserve, déjà beaucoup sollicitée les jours précédents. Finalement, elle rejoignit Grey dans la chambre. La serviette sur ses épaules, elle se planta à côté de Grey, devant la commode.

« **Jubia aime Grey. Mais Jubia était un peu surprise par Grey tout à l'heure, car Grey a dit beaucoup de choses contradictoires depuis que Grey et Jubia sont partis de la guilde. Alors Jubia est un peu perdue** » expliqua-t-elle finalement, un peu honteuse.

« **Faut dire aussi que c'est ma faute… Je pensais pas te troubler autant, mais la prochaine fois, j'ferais plus attention** » dit-il entre deux recherches.

Cette fois, c'est Jubia qui le regarda étrangement. « **La prochaine fois ? **» demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

« **Tss… Tu sais que tu es idiote parfois ? A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai fais ça tout à l'heure ?** » demanda-t-il en se redressant face à elle.

« **Jubia a une idée, mais Grey dit toujours que Jubia se fait des films, alors… Jubia n'est pas sûre.** »

Grey était un peu gêné. Il ne concevait pas de le lui dire là, maintenant, surtout de façon aussi directe. Ce n'était pas son genre.

« **Heu… Disons qu'il est possible que… j'ai une certaine attirance pour toi…** » dit-il à voix basse.

« **Grey aime Jubia ? Vraiment ? C'est difficile à croire** » dit-elle sur la défensive.

« **Alors pourquoi crois-tu que… que je t'ai embrassée… tout à l'heure ?** » répliqua-t-il en rougissant.

« **Jubia ne sait pas. Pour faire croire des choses à Jubia, peut-être ?** »

« **Très bien. Si tu tiens tant que ça à ne pas croire mes paroles, peut-être que tu comprendras mieux mes actes.** »

S'approchant de son oreille, il murmura également « **Et pas question que tu t'enfuies cette fois…** » avant de prendre ses mains et de l'embrasser. Tout doucement cette fois, et en faisant de son mieux pour faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas, qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, mais aussi qu'il n'était pas très doué pour le montrer.

« **Et maintenant, tu me crois ?** » demanda-t-il, empourpré.

« **Jubia a du mal à y croire quand même, mais… d'accord. Jubia fait confiance à Grey. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?** »

« **Ca… c'est comme si tu me demandais pourquoi Mira t'a fait dormir chez moi ce soir.** »

Voilà qui était mieux, elle souriait. Timidement, mais ça la rendait adorable. Reprenant sa recherche en la voyant grelotter, il dénicha finalement une simple chemise noire qu'il ne mettait plus vraiment mais qui était propre.

« **Tiens, mais je te préviens : si tu refais une sortie nocturne, tu devras dormir toute nue, parce que j'ai vraiment plus rien pour toi là…** »

« **Jubia ne compte pas sortir. Il fait trop froid dehors pour sortir ainsi** » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard elle remontait dans le lit et se glissa sous la couverture, frigorifiée.

« **Viens là…** » dit le mage en ouvrant ses bras.

Bien qu'il ne ressente pas le froid, il n'en restait pas moins un humain et il pourrait lui tenir chaud. Jubia ne se fit pas prier, car ses cheveux étaient encore humides, et sa peau… froide.

« **C'est pour me provoquer que t'as pas fermé ma chemise ? **» lui demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

« **Non. Jubia ne peux pas fermer la chemise, car elle est trop petite…** » expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

« **Quelle idée d'être une fille, aussi…** » rit-il.

« **Jubia pourrait dire la même chose à Grey** » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« **C'est très amusant de te taquiner, tu sais ?** » murmura le mage de glace à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis au coin de l'œil, sur la joue, la commissure des lèvres, et puis ses lèvres si douces, bien que tremblotantes. Un premier, puis un second, et encore un. Jubia avait enfin compris qu'il ne mentait pas, et qu'elle ne rêvait pas, alors elle se laissait aller à le suivre où il l'emmenait. Et pour le moment il semblait assez bien là, à l'embrasser tranquillement tandis qu'elle gigotait contre son corps, en cherchant sa chaleur. Mais surtout, autre chose montait doucement en elle.

Grey se risqua à poser sa main sur la cuisse tatouée de la mage, qu'il remonta lentement en passant sous cette chemise qui était sienne, et visiblement cela ne la dérangeait pas.

« **Jubia n'est pas perverse** » se justifia-t-elle, « **mais Jubia aime ça parce que Grey a les mains chaudes.** »

« **Seulement pour ça ?** »

« … **Peut-être pas** » admit-elle.

Elle commençait à se sentir bien, au chaud sous la couette, avec Grey… et ses mains baladeuses qui la rendaient toute chose. Elle frissonnait.

« **Tu as encore froid ?** » demanda Grey.

« **Non, plus trop.** »

« **Alors pourquoi tu trembles encore ?** » lui demanda-t-il.

« **A cause de Grey.** »

Elle sentait la pression monter en elle, l'adrénaline la maintenant parfaitement éveillée, et ses hormones se déversaient dans tout son corps, la rendant très désireuse. Elle se contrôlait encore, heureusement, mais elle avait très envie de l'embrasser, sans oser le faire. Et elle n'était visiblement pas la seule. Grey ne se gêna pas, lui, pour l'embrasser, et sa main se retrouva bloquée par l'étroitesse de la chemise. Il grogna un instant de frustration, pour finalement arracher les boutons et ouvrir complètement la chemise. Heureusement, Jubia semblait d'accord lorsque sa main continua son ascension vers sa poitrine. Ronde, chaude et ferme : Grey adorait ça. D'ailleurs elle aussi, à en juger par les gigotements impatients de son corps. Il avait chaud, et c'était réciproque, du moins ça le devenait.

« **La prochaine fois que tu t'enfuies quelque part, au moins je saurais comment te réchauffer rapidement…** » murmura-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

« **Jubia a envie de repartir alors** » répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« **Non, tu restes là, j'ai la flemme de te courir après. Et puis t'es très bien là où tu es, selon moi. **»

« **Grey a raison, Jubia est bien là.** »

Elle était bien, certes, mais elle n'osait rien faire encore : elle était trop intimidée par Grey, par ce côté de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas, par ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Elle en avait souvent rêvé, mais… c'était bien différent à présent.

Grey, lui, était très attiré par elle, par son corps, et il se faisait violence pour ne pas trop le montrer, ou plutôt pour qu'elle ne sente pas trop cela contre sa cuisse.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Jubia se redressa un peu pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur, son regard perçant plongeant dans celui de son mage de glace. Aussitôt, toute sa détermination s'évapora et fondit comme glace au soleil : elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle s'était redressée à son niveau.

« **Et bien alors ? Tu perds tes moyens ?** » demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

« **Jubia… ne sait plus… ce qu'elle voulait faire…** » murmura-t-elle.

« **C'est pas grave, j'vais t'aider…** »

La poussant délicatement sur le dos, Grey se plaça au-dessus d'elle en l'enjambant, puis il la regarda de nouveau un instant.

L'embrassant avec fougue, il s'amusait avec sa poitrine avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, sur la clavicule, à la naissance de sa poitrine et puis de nouveau sur ses seins, alors que sa main descendait, elle aussi, tout doucement vers son entre-jambe, encore protégée de ses assauts par son boxer.

« **Gr…ey…** » haleta la mage en se cambrant légèrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gigoter.

« **Chut… Dis-moi juste si tu veux que j'arrête.** »

Obéissante, elle se laissa faire, pour le moment du moins. Grey continua de s'amuser avec ses formes tandis que sa main libre s'aventurait sur le voile de tissus. Elle était trempée, et ce n'était pas le fruit de sa magie. Grey maudissait les sous-vêtements féminins sur le moment. Sa langue jouait avec la poitrine gonflée de sa compagne, fébrile.

« **Grey…** » gémit-elle.

Il avait remarqué ses petites mains agrippées au drap, qu'elle aurait déchiré si elle avait pu, mais qu'elle allait obligatoirement marquer. Titillant doucement la féminité de la mage, il en profita pour passer sous le tissu qui le gênait.

« **N-non… Grey… s-stop…** » balbutia-t-elle en tentant de se reprendre.

« **Pourquoi ?** » demanda-t-il, un peu déçu.

« **Jubia ne peut pas. Pas maintenant** » expliqua-t-elle et retirant vivement la main froide dont quelques phalanges avait glissé sous le coton noir.

« **Comment ça ?** »

« **Et bien… Jubia est une fille, et… ce n'est pas le bon moment…** » murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

« **Oh. Ok, ok, j'vais pas plus loin. Tant pis… Je vais devoir me rabattre sur ce que je peux toucher** » dit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Un peu surprise par ces paroles, elle mit quelques secondes à en comprendre le sens. Il avait repris son manège, mais elle ne voulait pas : elle ne voulait pas être la seule à profiter. Parcourant son torse avec ses mains, elle l'imita, descendant un peu plus à chaque seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'objet de son désir.

« **Hey !** » s'écria-t-il, arrêtant un instant son manège.

Il n'eut qu'un sourire en guise de réponse alors qu'elle venait d'effleurer du bout des doigts ce qui semblait très à l'étroit dans le caleçon du mage de glace.

« **Jubia aussi peut jouer.** »

« **L'ennui, vois-tu, c'est que si tu commences ainsi, le fait que tu ne sois pas « disponible » ce soir risque de ne pas m'arrêter. A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire.** »

Réfléchissant un instant, Jubia arrêta. « **Jubia ne pensait pas que…** » commença-t-elle.

Il en profita et ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, collant directement ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils n'avaient pas envie de dormir, mais les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition. Grey se calma doucement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« **Je crois qu'on devrait penser à dormir un peu…** »

« **Jubia est d'accord. Mirajane et les autres vont se poser des questions si Grey et Jubia sont tous les deux fatigués.** »

« **Ouais.** »

Il l'embrassa encore, tandis qu'elle se releva un instant pour balancer sa chemise qui ne lui servait à rien, puis elle se cala contre lui.

« **Hum. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, t'as raison** » sourit-il en sentait presque l'entièreté de sa peau chaude contre la sienne.

Jubia décida de laisser une petite marque sur la peau de Grey, marque qu'elle s'appliqua à faire sur sa clavicule. Une fois finie, elle sourit devant son air incrédule, et s'endormit presque aussitôt, épuisée. Et il l'imita.

Meldy se réveilla lorsque les rayons du soleil frappèrent ses yeux. Elle avait la nausée et très soif. D'ailleurs, en ouvrant finalement les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là où elle aurait dû être. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais quelque chose lui était pourtant familier. Une petite note de… de bleu qui lui rappelait une demoiselle qu'elle connaissait et appréciait beaucoup. Après quelques minutes à observer les lieux, elle se rendit également compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le lit. Aussitôt, nombre de pensées étranges envahirent sont esprit et elle se retourna pour en avoir le cœur net.

« **Ultear…** » murmura-t-elle, soulagée.

« **Tu ne m'appelles plus « maman » ce matin ?** » demanda la brune en ouvrant les yeux.

« **Je pensais que tu dormais. Mais… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** »

« **Hier, t'arrêtait pas de me prendre pour ta mère, après le concours **» expliqua-t-elle.

« **Je… me souviens de rien… mais j'ai mal à la tête…** »

Ultear sourit. Elle lui expliqua que c'était bien sûr une conséquence de son jeu de la veille, et elle lui conseilla de se reposer tandis qu'elle se levait pour aller lui chercher de l'eau.

« **Mirajane a dit qu'on remettait ça ce soir, car elle se doutait que la plupart des membres de Fairy Tail dormiraient encore à midi. Tu as un peu de temps pour récupérer** » dit-elle en se recouchant également.

Meldy lui posa plusieurs questions, auxquelles sa mère adoptive tenta de répondre comme elle le put.

« **Aller, rendors-toi, profites-en, pour une fois qu'on peut dormir pendant des heures…** » murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

« **T'es pas ma mère, mais parfois j'me dis que j'en voudrais pas une autre que toi…** »

« **Idiote… Je sais tout ça. Aller, dors au lieu de raconter des bêtises** » dit-elle en souriant.

Erza se réveilla doucement à mesure que le soleil montait dans le ciel. Elle était toute bizarre ce matin, sa poitrine était lourde et elle était un peu vaseuse. Après quelques minutes à reprendre totalement ses esprits, elle se rendit compte que c'était le bras de Gérard qui l'entravait. Tournant la tête, elle remarqua qu'il dormait encore. La grande Titania était sous le charme. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait étrangement bien là. Elle était toujours intimidée, mais pour le moment elle l'observait tranquillement. Il était beau quand il dormait, oui, vraiment. Tellement paisible qu'elle en rougit. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se réveilla.

« **Déjà réveillée ?** » demanda-t-il, encore un peu dans le monde des songes.

« **Depuis peu.** »

« **Et ça fait longtemps que tu m'observes comme ça ?** »

« **Q-q-quoi ?! M-mais non ! Je t'observais pas, je… je réfléchissais !** » répliqua-t-elle en rougissant rapidement.

« **Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu me disais que je mentais aussi mal que toi…** » répondit-il en souriant. « **On est vraiment pas doués** » rit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« **Ouais… vraiment pas…** »

L'embrassant sur le front, il lui répéta alors ce qu'il lui avait avoué la veille, puis ce sont ses lèvres si attirantes qu'il embrassa doucement. Oh oui, c'était tout aussi agréable que dans les souvenirs confus de la mage, plus encore peut-être maintenant qu'elle était totalement consciente de ce qu'il se passait.

Doucement, la chaleur montait à mesure que les rayons filtraient à travers les rideaux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils passèrent du simple baiser aux caresses, et Gérard, hardis, avait même passé la barrière du pyjama d'Erza, passant en dessous alors que sa main remontait lentement. Plus le temps défilait, plus ils oubliaient qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient, laissant de côté toute morale tandis que c'était uniquement leurs désirs qui les guidaient.

Avide, Gérard entreprit même de déboutonner la veste de pyjama de la fée, qui se laissait faire, impatiente. Dès qu'elle le put, elle se débarrassa elle-même de ce vêtement inutile. Il fallait qu'elle reste collée à lui, comme si sa survie en dépendait. Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle se laissait faire, à présent elle avait poussé Gérard sur le dos et s'était assise sur lui à califourchon.

Gérard avait été surpris sur le coup, mais cela ressemblait bien à la célèbre Titania. Tant pis, il reprendrait le dessus plus tard, pour le moment… il avait chaud, très chaud, bien qu'il l'ait souvent vue en maillot de bain… quoique là, elle était entièrement dénudée… Mais pas le temps d'y prêter plus d'attention, Erza s'était déjà penchée vers lui, en l'embrassant, mais surtout en collant son opulente poitrine contre lui. Son esprit s'égarait de nouveau alors que ses mains descendaient le long de l'échine de la rousse, atteignant ses reins, puis ses fesses. Rondes et douces comme le reste de sa peau claire… Mais le tissu de sa culotte encore présente sur ce corps le gênait:il avait très envie de le déchirer pour le faire voler plus rapidement.

**« Erza…Tu veux pas retirer ça ? »** demanda-t-il entre deux baisers. **« Sinon, je te l'arrache. »**

« **Kanso** » murmura-t-elle, faisant disparaître le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait. « **Je l'aime bien celle-là. **»

Gérard lui lança un petit regard réprobateur. Il le lui aurait bien arraché quand même, mais tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois.

« **Tu es si belle, Erza… Tu n'as pas changé…** » dit-il en se redressant. Assis, il aurait plus de matière à découvrir, à toucher, à apprécier.

Déstabilisée, elle n'avait pas vraiment réagit, se contentant de s'empourprer une fois de plus. Incapable de répondre, elle bredouillait. Gérard en profita pour l'embrasser langoureusement, passant de ses lèvres à sa gorge, puis il descendit encore un peu. Sa peau avait la saveur du fruit défendu, un mélange d'orange, de rose, un soupçon de cannelle… C'était intense, et il n'avait envie d'une seule chose : lui faire gémir son nom.

Elle haletait déjà, son visage légèrement grimaçant sous le plaisir qu'elle recevait. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois pour elle, autant que pour lui, mais leur instinct semblait leur dicter les gestes à suivre. Décidément, Noël avait de bien étranges pouvoirs pour avoir réussi à les réunir, alors qu'en plusieurs années ils n'y étaient jamais vraiment parvenus. Gérard ne se maîtrisait plus, et sentait la chaleur affluer dans son bas ventre. Erza le sentirait bien vite, mais il n'en avait que faire. Elle, par contre, se sentait de moins en moins sûre d'elle.

« **Gérard… Je…** » marmonna la guerrière.

Arrêtant son geste, Gérard plongea son regard profond dans le sien… apeuré.

« **Tu veux qu'on arrête ?** » demanda-t-il calmement.

« **N-non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est que… je n'ai jamais…** »

« **Oh. Je ne sais pas si ça peut te rassurer, mais moi non plus. Et si ça doit se faire aujourd'hui, je serais fier que ce soit avec toi.** »

« **Moi aussi…** »

En à peine quelques mots, il avait trouvé ceux qui pouvaient la rassurer, et ils reprirent leur jeu. Et de plus belle, en plus. Cette fois, Gérard reprenait le dessus, poussant délicatement Erza sur le lit. Elle était si jolie avec ce petit air surprit et innocent sur le visage. Gérard avait l'impression d'être un monstre, mais en voyant l'air suppliant qu'elle venait de prendre… il ne resta pas de marbre.

« **Attends.** »

« **Hum ?** »

« **Je ne suis pas d'accord. Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui sois toute nue ? Ce n'est pas juste.** »

« **Parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé** » sourit-il en accédant à sa requête. « **Nous sommes à égalité à présent.** »

« **Comme toujours** » murmura-t-elle en l'invitant dans ses bras.

Les places étaient inversées. A présent c'était lui qui était au-dessus d'elle, reprenant sa folle course depuis ses lèvres jusqu'à sa poitrine si agréable. Elle se cambrait légèrement, cherchant une prise, tandis que les mains du mage aux cheveux bleus s'aventuraient un peu plus bas encore. Un peu hésitant, il se souvint qu'elle lui avait donné son accord un peu plus tôt, alors il fit parcourir ses doigts sur le sexe chaud de la demoiselle, découvrant à l'aveugle l'objet de son désir. Il l'effleurait, la titillait, et Erza réprima un cri de surprise lorsque que ses premières phalanges s'introduisirent en elle. C'était une très étrange sensation, autant pour elle que pour lui. Il avait arrêté d'embrasser ses seins, se concentrant plus sur ce qu'il se passait un peu plus bas. Il faisait très attention, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal ou aller plus loin que ce qu'elle voulait.

« **Gérard…** » murmurait-elle, haletante.

Continuant son petit jeu, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Erza se cambrait un peu plus, ses jambes tremblaient alors que son intimité s'humidifiait de plus en plus.

« **Gérard… s'il te plait…** » le supplia-t-elle.

Il n'allait pas se faire prier, il en crevait d'envie. Chevauchant sa demoiselle, il se plaça entre ses jambes, l'interrogeant du regard encore une fois. Impatiente, elle n'attendait que ça, alors très lentement il entra en elle, prenant tout son temps pour ne pas la faire souffrir, car il fallait l'avouer… un sexe masculin n'avait pas le même diamètre qu'un index…

Une moue se dessina sur le visage de la rousse.

« **Erza ?** » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« **Ce-ce n'est rien. J-j'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout…** » dit-elle dans un sourire un peu forcé.

« **Tu veux que j'arrête ?** »

« **Non.** »

Alors il reprit son parcours. Malgré leur impatience, il devait y aller le plus lentement possible, faisant de petits mouvements de va-et-vient pour l'aider à s'habituer à cette intrusion. Après une minute, il s'arrêta de nouveau, sentant une résistance sur son chemin. Il savait ce que c'était, et pour la dernière fois il demanda à Erza si elle était prête.

« **Oui** » haleta-t-elle.

Il força un peu l'entrée, sentant ce petit voile céder sous ses assauts pourtant assez doux. Bientôt ils allaient pouvoir en profiter pleinement. Une fois totalement en elle, il attendit un peu, la faisant patienter en l'embrassant.

Les émotions, les sentiments et les envies se mélangeaient, et l'impatience les gagnait. Gérard se força à ne pas bouger un moment, voulant qu'elle se soit totalement habituée à lui, chose qui, heureusement, se fit bien rapidement. Alors recommença le lent ballet de va-et-vient, un peu plus rapidement, un peu plus profondément, mais chacun devenant toujours plus agréable que le précédent.

Pour la première fois, Gérard voyait sa Erza, la mage qui était la plus crainte de tout Fairy Tail, et dont la renommée n'était plus à faire, avec cette expression de plaisir que lui seul verrait, c'était quelque chose de… jouissif. Oui, vraiment. Lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir son nom, cela lui donna même des ailes, et il accéléra le rythme. Erza avait mis ses mains dans le dos de Gérard, et elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait planté ses ongles dans sa peau, mais il ne sentait rien. Ils étaient enfin réunis, en osmose parfaite, oubliant ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

« **Gé-Gérard…Ah…** »

Sa voix s'était tût, elle était totalement submergée par les hormones et les assauts du mage aux cheveux bleus, qui lui aussi se laissait aller. Cambrée à l'extrême, Erza cria le nom de son aimé, ce qu'il apprécia particulièrement, et le rendait plus rapide encore.

La chaleur de la pièce montait au fur et à mesure de leurs ébats. Après plus d'une demi-heure, Gérard sentit une drôle de fatigue l'envahir, il était temps de passer au final. Ses coups de reins se firent plus puissants, arrachant des cris de plus en plus puissants à la mage, la surprise lui faisant rater plus d'une respiration.

Et ce fut alors le final, oh oui, une totale apothéose, leur faisant ressentir plus de plaisir que jamais dans un dernier coup de rein, et Gérard soupira en s'allongeant sur Erza, à bout de souffle, tout comme elle. Pleins de sueur, fatigués mais remplis de plaisir à l'état pur, Gérard attendit quelques instants avant de se retirer pour s'allonger à côté d'elle.

Tournant la tête, ils se regardèrent, et Erza sourit, épuisée, tout comme lui.

« **C'était… génial. Je… je trouve même pas mes mots…** » dit-elle en se collant à lui, émerveillée.

« **Oui… Génial, ça tu peux le dire** » répondit le mage, dans le même état d'esprit.

« **Vivement qu'on remette ça !** »

En entendant ça, Gérard se figea un instant, inquiet. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à remettre ça immédiatement, il était absolument épuisé.

« **Mais pas maintenant, rassure-toi…** » rit-elle en baillant.

« **Je crois qu'on devrait dormir encore un peu, si on veut être en forme ce soir… qu'en penses-tu ?** »

« **Que je suis… tout à fait d'accord…** » murmura-t-elle en baillant.

« **Je t'aime Erza** » murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le front, s'endormant presque aussitôt après elle.

La journée avançait, et il était déjà près de 16h. Nombre de mages étaient réveillés, et Mirajane passait chez chaque fée pour leur donner une petite enveloppe. Elle avait mis un petit mot différent pour chaque personne, et elle tenait à les déposer elle-même chez chacun. D'ailleurs, elle était étonnée presque à chaque fois qu'elle entrait discrètement chez les gens, telle le Père Noël. Elle avait trouvé Kinana avec un doudou à l'effigie de quelqu'un d'inattendu, Micky avec Vejeeter, Natsu dans le lit de Lucy, Grey à poil, comme toujours, mais dans le lit d'une Jubia uniquement vêtue d'un boxer, c'était beaucoup moins commun. Le summum, ce fut de voir Erza et Gérard également dans un lit, complètement nus. Voilà qui allait faire de sacrés rumeurs au sein de la guilde…

Dire qu'elle était au courant de tout… et elle seule… Décidément, Noël était une fête encore plus excitante qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Mais ce qui l'amusa le plus, c'est que tous semblaient d'une fatigue insurmontable alors que le soleil était déjà en train de décliner. Elle avait déjà nombre d'hypothèses en tête sur leur épouvantable et lourde fatigue…. Elle en gloussait presque en rentrant à la guilde.

« **Et bien Mira, tu es bien gaie…** » s'étonna Lisanna derrière le bar.

« **Si tu savais ce que j'ai vu, Lisanna, je pense que tu serais pire que moi…** » répondit-elle en souriant.

« **Tu me racontes ?** » demanda la jeune fille qui préparait déjà les cocktails de la soirée.

« **Voyons… Sais-tu garder un secret… ?** »

« **A ton avis ?** »

« **Très bien, alors écoute tout ça !** » commença-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Au fur et à mesure que les aiguilles tournaient, Lisanna était de plus en plus étonnée, et profondément stupéfaite.

« **Et bien… Cette année, ils se sont vraiment tous lâchés…** » commenta Lisanna, abasourdie.

« **Oui… Je sens qu'il va y avoir pas mal de secrets dans les prochaines heures…** »

Jubia se réveilla tard. Il faisait déjà nuit, et elle était un peu vaseuse. Frottant ses yeux, elle chercha quelque chose qui puisse lui indiquer l'heure. C'est le réveil du côté de Grey qui lui fournit enfin l'info qu'elle désirait. Il était 18h. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne devait pas être à l'heure. Puis elle regarda la montre posée sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait de son côté. La même heure. Un sursaut. Paniquée, Jubia réveilla Grey.

« **Grey ! Grey !** » s'exclama-t-elle. « **Il est très tard ! Grey et Jubia vont être en retard !** »

Emergeant doucement, le mage de glace ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait.

« **Il est déjà 18h ! Mirajane a dit qu'il fallait être là pour 19h !** » expliqua la mage, semblable à une pile électrique.

« **Calme-toi, elle a dit à partir de 19h… C'est pas grave si on arrive plus tard…** » répondit-il en baillant.

« **Mais…** »

« **T'en fais pas, ça va le faire… Et puis la guilde est pas bien loin** » répondit-il d'une voix calme en se redressant.

Elle n'aimait pas être en retard, ça il le savait, mais ils ne le seraient pas.

« **La salle de bain est là-bas, si tu veux passer avant moi** » dit-il en désignant la porte de droite.

Hochant la tête, elle sortit du lit, attrapa ses vêtements qu'elle plaqua contre sa poitrine avant de se diriger vers la fameuse porte, un peu honteuse de se montrer dans une telle tenue.

Allumant la lumière, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un caleçon. Encore un. Décidément, il les laissait traîner partout, mais cela l'amusait et elle sourit en posant ses propres vêtements sur un petit meuble blanc.

Retirant sa culotte, elle se trouvait bien embêtée car elle n'avait plus de change, que ce soit vestimentaire ou… plus personnel. Et Grey n'aurait certainement pas ce genre de chose… De toute façon, elle serait trop timide pour lui demander. La seule solution restante, c'était d'appeler chez elle pour demander à Meldy de venir…

Remettant rapidement son boxer, elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« **Grey ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que Jubia peut appeler chez elle ?** » demanda-t-elle en le voyant s'étirer derrière le lit.

« **Heu… ouais, pourquoi ?** » demanda-t-il en cherchant où il avait pu mettre le téléphone.

« **Jubia peut juste dire que c'est personnel.** »

« **S'tu veux, tiens** » dit-il en lui donnant le combiné noir.

« **Merci.** »

Poussant la porte de la salle de bain, elle composa le numéro de chez elle, espérant que l'une des filles décrocherait.

« **Allo ?** »

« **Ultear ? C'est Jubia… Est-ce qu'Ultear peut passer Meldy à Jubia ?** »

« **Heu oui, attends, je vais la chercher.** »

Grey, mine de rien, écoutait à la porte, curieux.

« **Allo ?** » demanda la petite voix fluette de la mage aux cheveux roses.

« **Meldy ? C'est Jubia… Heu… Jubia voudrait savoir si Meldy peut rendre un service à Jubia…** »

« **Oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?** »

« **Et bien… c'est assez délicat… Jubia est chez Grey, mais… Jubia n'a plus de vêtement de rechange.** »

« **Ah, tu veux que je te ramène des sous-vêtements ? Sexy ?** »

« **Meldy ?!** » s'indigna la mage, un peu choquée.

« **T'en fais pas, je plaisante ! Bon, tu veux des sous-vêtements, c'est ça ? J'te ramène ça dans quelques minutes, Ultear sait où il habite. **»

« **Attends !** » dit-elle précipitamment. « **Jubia a besoin d'autre chose… Jubia a ses… règles et… Jubia n'a plus ce qu'il faut…** » dit-elle d'une voix plus basse.

« **Oh… Et où tu les ranges ?** »

« **Dans la salle de bain, dans le meuble sous le lavabo.** »

« **D'accord, et tu as un sac ou autre chose pour que je mette tout dedans ?** »

« **Oui, heu… dans l'entrée. Meldy trouvera ce qu'il faut.** »

« **Okay, je te ramène tout ça très vite !** »

« **Merci Meldy.** »

Et elle raccrocha. Passant rapidement la tête par la porte, elle fut surprise de voir que Grey était à côté. Elle était presque sûre d'une chose : il devait avoir tout entendu. Rougissante, elle lui rendit le combiné en le remerciant.

« **Heu… Meldy va certainement passer… pour donner un sac à Jubia…** »

« **Ouais, si t'es encore sous la douche, je réceptionne, t'en fais pas.** »

Ne fermant pas à clef la porte, par habitude, elle retira une nouvelle fois son boxer, jeta le reste dans la petite poubelle près du lavabo, puis elle entra dans la douche.

L'eau était froide, mais elle se réchauffa rapidement, chose agréable. Jubia était un peu amusée, c'était une douche typiquement masculine, du gel douche au shampoing, en passant par tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Tant pis, elle aurait une odeur de mec, mais… c'était l'odeur de Grey, alors tant pis, ça lui plaisait. Elle soupira d'aise… elle était bien là.

« **Jubia ?** »

Dos à la porte, elle se retourna, pleine de mousse, mais surtout étonnée que la voix de Grey semble si proche d'elle. Elle le pensait même dans la pièce.

« **O-oui ?** »

« **Meldy est passée. J'te pose le sac avec tes vêtements.** »

« **Merci. Jubia se dépêche.** »

Heureusement, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire la totale : un simple lavage du corps suffirait, bien qu'elle mouillerait certainement ses cheveux car appréciait de les voir briller sous l'eau. Arrêtant l'eau, elle comprit qu'elle avait oublié une chose : une serviette. Cherchant du regard quelque chose derrière la vitre, elle remarqua une serviette violette là où elle avait mis ses vêtements un peu plus tôt, accompagné du sac de Meldy. Béni soit Grey d'avoir pensé à lui sortir de quoi se sécher ! S'emparant vivement du drap de bain, elle fit le plus rapidement possible, et après avoir enroulé la serviette autour de sa poitrine, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le sac, attrapant… de la lingerie sexy. Meldy n'avait pas plaisanté, elle l'avait vraiment fait… Jubia se retrouvait avec une petite culotte en dentelle et satin noire et rouge, ainsi qu'une nuisette assortie…. Jubia aurait un petit mot à lui dire, mais de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien mettre en haut, sinon cela se verrait, et son corset maintenait très bien sa poitrine, donc ce n'était donc pas gênant. Un petit mot était dans le sac aussi, tout au fond, en-dessous des protections féminines, qu'elle s'était empressée de mettre.

« _Cette fois, si tu restes dormir chez Grey, tu auras de quoi t'habiller pour dormir. Ou plus…_ »

Séchant le reste de son corps, elle enfila ses jambières, sa jupe, laissant sa poitrine encore nue le temps que ses cheveux ne goutent plus. Sans sèche-cheveux, ce serait bien plus long, et elle décida donc de ranger ses affaires sales dans un sac, attrapant la serviette qu'elle plaqua contre elle avant de sortir.

« **Jubia a terminé pour le moment** » dit-elle en sortant alors que Grey avait remis son caleçon. Il regardait le paysage par la fenêtre.

« **Tu comptes sortir comme ça, ce soir ?** » demanda-t-il, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

« **Jubia préfère attendre que ses cheveux soient moins humides pour mettre son corset, car l'eau et le cuir ne font pas bon ménage.** »

« **Ok** » dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. « **Tu permets ?** » demanda-t-il.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il attrapa la serviette, la laissa tomber, et il prit la mage dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Décidément, Grey était surprenant, si bien qu'elle était encore stupéfaite par de telles actions de sa part.

« **Au fait, n'oublie pas tes « sama » ce soir. J'ai remarqué ça au téléphone, tout à l'heure **» dit-il avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Encore un peu sous le choc, Jubia se dirigea vers le lit en ramassant le sac qu'elle avait fait tomber durant le geste-surprise de Grey. S'il la surprenait ainsi régulièrement, Jubia allait être aux anges, ça c'était sûr. Mais sa remarque lui rappela qu'il avait entendu sa conversation. Il était au courant, et Jubia n'aimait pas partager ce genre de choses, surtout avec un garçon.

Assise sur le lit, elle frotta ses cheveux avec vigueur avant de poser la serviette sur ses épaules, pour éviter que les dernières gouttes ne tombent ailleurs. Après quelques minutes, son corps était bien sec et ses cheveux étaient en bonne voie, alors Jubia en profita pour enfiler son corset, avant de chercher un peigne dans son sac. Meldy avait eu la bonne idée de lui mettre une brosse à cheveux, une brosse à dents et quelques autres petites choses utiles. Jubia se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant son reflet pour se peigner. Elle comptait laisser ses cheveux longs ce soir.

Grey sortait au même moment de la salle de bain, presque habillé : il ne lui manquait que sa chemise.

« **Jubia, tu sais où j'ai mis ma chemise ?** »

« **Juste là** » dit-elle en la lui tendant.

Attrapant le tissu bordeaux, Grey l'enfila rapidement. Ils étaient presque prêts : il était à peine 18h45.

La soirée débutait à peine, et certains mages présentaient encore des signes de fatigue de la nuit dernière. Presque tout le monde était là, et il ne manquait que Roméo, qui devait aller passer la journée chez sa mère.

Mirajane était déjà très affairée, en train de servir de nombreux cocktails, tandis que sa sœur servait les amuse-gueules. Kanna voulait refaire le même concours que la veille, mais les filles refusèrent. Tant pis, elle proposa alors au petit groupe de la veille, et à ceux qui voulaient participer, le jeu de l'action ou de la vérité. La plupart acceptèrent, car de toute façon elles se connaissaient toutes plus ou moins par cœur. Kanna invita aussi quelques garçons, histoire de pimenter le jeu – elle adorait ça.

« **Mira, tu viens ?** »

« **Désolée Kanna, je me contenterai de vous servir à boire de temps en temps pendant la partie.** »

« **Très bien… alors je commence…** » dit-elle avec un petit rire sadique. « **Meldy ! Toi que nous connaissons peu, action ou vérité ?** »

La demoiselle répondit « **Vérité** », ayant eu un peu peur du rire étrange de la brune.

« **Hum… As-tu un petit ami ?** »

Prise au dépourvue, elle ne pensait pas que cela commencerait aussi rapidement. « **Heu… non…** »

« **Sérieusement ? Même avant, tu n'as jamais eu de copain ?!** » s'exclama Kanna.

« **Kanna, une question à la fois, tu lui demandera ça une autre fois !** » répondit Lucy, à cheval sur les règles. « **C'est à toi Meldy.** »

Le jeu continua tranquillement, jeu durant lequel on apprit que Kanna n'était plus vierge (même si elle n'avait pas voulu dire avec qui ça s'était passé), que Lucy était avec quelqu'un, mais c'est Jubia qui devina qu'il s'agissait de Natsu. Lucy avait alors piqué un fard monstre en démentant, mais toutes savaient ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait finalement avoué que cela durait depuis quelques mois déjà. Levy avait avoué aimer un mage de la guilde, sans le nommer, mais personne n'avait trouvé de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, tandis que Meldy avait lâché quelques secrets sur Gérard et Ultear.

« **Gérard est amoureux !** »

« **Laisse-moi deviner… il aime Erza** » ajouta Biska en souriant. « **Ce n'est plus vraiment un secret, et tout le monde sait qu'Erza l'aime aussi… Mais elle est trop tête de mule pour lui avouer…** »

« **C'est désespérant…** » dit alors Luxus.

« **Qu'est-ce qui est désespérant ?** »

« **Qu'Erza soit crainte de tout le monde mais qu'elle soit incapable de dire à Gérard qu'elle l'aime…** » expliqua Lucy sans se rendre que c'était justement Titania qui se trouvait derrière elle. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, la constellationniste pâlit.

« **Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je l'aime, d'abord ? C'est vrai, ce n'est pas parce que je le connais depuis qu'on est tous petits ou qu'on s'entend très bien que je l'aime…** »

« **Tu mens toujours aussi mal, Erza…** » rit Mirajane. « **D'autant plus que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu en passant ce matin chez toi…** »

Cette fois, c'est Erza qui pâlit. « **Tu-tu es… ?!** » bégaya-t-elle.

« **Oui, je suis passée chez toi te déposer une lettre. Je te rappelle que j'ai un double de toutes les maisons des membres, et j'ai vu nombre de choses auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas ce matin. Sans entrer dans les détails, je dirais que toi, Lucy, Levy, Jubia, Kinana et Wendy, vous avez des secrets…** » Puis, en jetant un regard aux mâles présents. « **Grey, Gajeel, Max et Gildarts ont aussi nombre de choses à cacher, pour ne citer qu'eux…** » dit-elle en servant un verre à chacun d'entre eux. « **Même toi, Luxus, tu sais très bien que je suis au courant de tout** ».

Tous avaient reconnu sont air innocent mais pourtant pervers, qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« **Hey Mira, je te rappelle que j'en sais tout autant sur toi** » rappela le Dragon Slayer.

« **Je sais, mais je m'en fiche** » répondit-elle, son sourire si étrange toujours sur les lèvres.

Une fois la barmaid partie, la table devint étrangement silencieuse.

« **Elle a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur vous tous…** » dit alors Meldy en observant les autres du regard.

« **Trop à mon goût** » répondit Erza.

« **Tiens d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par ''ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu ce matin'' ?** » demanda alors Lucy.

« **Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer…** » répondit Erza en s'empourprant.

« **Moi si !** » s'exclama Meldy. « **Je suis sûre que Gérard t'a tout dit et que vous avez dormi ensemble. Voire plus ?** »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur la jeune fille, puis sur Erza qui était choquée, et aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle était incapable de répondre, sa voix ne voulait plus sortir.

« **Je crois que ça veut dire que j'ai raison** » sourit Meldy, l'air innocente.

Tout un tas de questions fusèrent alors, auxquelles Erza ne répondit pas, se contentant de démentir et de fuir la table, maudissant Mirajane. Suite au départ de la rousse, les autres se regardèrent, se demandant quels secrets ils pouvaient cacher.

« **Bon… On a deux solutions** » dit alors Levy. « **Soit chacun révèle un secret, soit tout le monde part de son côté en sachant qu'on sait tous qu'il ou elle a un secret. Je propose de voter. Ceux qui veulent partir sans rien dire, levez la main !** »

Aussitôt, plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celle de Jubia et Luxus.

« **Puisque la majorité n'est pas absolue, je déclare que chacun doit dévoiler un secret dont Mira faisait allusion** » déclara-t-elle, debout. « **Et puisque c'est moi qui ai la parole, je vais commencer…** » reprit-elle d'une voix plus basse. « **Le… celui qui me plait dans la guilde… C'est… c'est Gajeel…** » murmura-t-elle en changeant de couleur.

Des regards étonnés se lisaient sur le visage des autres. Qui aurait pu croire que Levy, elle qui était si petite et gentille, soit attirée par un monstre pareil ? « **A… A toi Lucy** » dit-elle à la mage située à sa droite.

« **Heu… Je… Je vous l'ai déjà dis tout à l'heure, moi !** » se défendit-elle, mais elle se reprit devant les regards perçants de la table. « **Mais… j'vous ai pas dis que… heu… Je… On…** »

« **Vous avez couché ensemble ?** » lâcha alors Kanna, curieuse.

En guise de réponse, Lucy hocha la tête, de la même couleur que Levy. Cette dernière lui dit alors à l'oreille qu'elles devraient parler… Et puis, ce fut au tour de Max.

« **Pour faire simple… J'ai fais la même chose que Lucy. Mais avec Kinana.** »

Un autre choc. Décidément, les secrets qui se dévoilaient étaient plus que croustillants.

« **Et bien… contrairement à vous… Moi je n'ai jamais rien fais avec un garçon ou même une fille…** » avoua Meldy, un peu triste. Jubia, assise à côté d'elle, la rassura en lui disant que ça viendrait bien assez vite. D'ailleurs, c'était à elle de raconter un secret.

« **Jubia… a failli… faire la même chose que Lucy** » admit-elle sans trop en dévoiler.

« **Avec Grey ?!** » s'exclama la blonde.

« **Lucy ! T'as fini de raconter des conneries ?** » s'exclama le mage de glace, non loin d'elle.

« **Jubia n'en dira pas plus** » dit-elle en tentant de se ressaisir.

« **Jubia ! Tu dois tout avouer !** » s'indigna Kanna.

« **Jubia… ne peut rien dire.** »

C'était surtout que Grey était là aussi, et qu'elle était pieds et poings liés.

« **Tu nous raconteras quand Grey sera plus là !** » répondit Kanna d'une voix bien forte. Aussitôt, les deux mages détournèrent le regard au même instant. **« Aller, à toi Luxus. »**

« **J'suis avec Mira** » dit-il simplement.

« **QUOOOI ?!** » s'exclamèrent tous les mages devant son ton si désinvolte.

« **Ca vous surprend tant que ça ? Aller, à toi petite Wendy.** »

« **Mais… Je n'ai pas de secret, moi…** » dit-elle, toute timide. **« Du moins, pas comme vous… »**

« **Ce n'est rien Wendy, racontes-en un, ça ira** » sourit Levy.

« **Et bien… Disons que Roméo… est très gentil… et je l'apprécie beaucoup…** »

« **T'es attirée par le rejeton de Macao ? Bon choix Wendy !** » lui dit Kanna. **« A toi Grey. »**

« **J'ai une copine.** »

Encore une fois, tout le monde eut les yeux ronds. Les regards fixaient alternativement Jubia, puis Grey. « **Elle ne fait pas partie de la guilde** » ajouta-t-il pour mener les autres en bateau.

« **Bon, moi c'est simple, disons que je n'ai pas que de la boisson dans mes placards, mais quelques jouets sympas** » annonça rapidement Kanna.

Et le lot de secrets continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout le monde autour de la table en ai avoué un. Beaucoup de choses avaient été dévoilées, parfois même des choses très personnelles, mais de toute façon, tout fini par se savoir à la guilde.

Le repas débuta peu de temps après, et les conversations tournèrent autour des cadeaux reçus, des souvenirs confus de la veille, du repas toujours aussi bon de Mirajane, et déjà, les rumeurs sorties autour de la table circulaient dans toute la guilde, sans compter ceux que Mira s'était amusée à divulguer ou à détailler.

Erza et Gérard ne savaient plus où se mettre… Mais heureusement, Grey et Ultear changèrent de sujet, arrêtant celui des rumeurs. Ca n'arrangeait pas non plus le mage de glace, ces rumeurs, car il savait que lui aussi était sur le point d'être découvert malgré son mensonge.

Makarof, lui, écoutait toutes ces rumeurs avec attention, surtout celle concernant son petit-fils. Il voulait en savoir plus, mais comme à son habitude, Luxus était assez silencieux, tandis que Mira était trop occupée pour lui parler.

Ce soir-là, le repas fut rapidement avalé, plus léger que celui de la veille, et la soirée se passa tranquillement. Pour une fois, Natsu et Grey ne s'étaient même pas battus. Seuls Biska et Alzack étaient rentrés tôt pour coucher la petite Asuka, épuisée.

Soudain, une boule de neige toucha de plein fouet Natsu, qui se leva aussitôt, un désir de vengeance non dissimulé sur le visage. Après Natsu, c'est Makarof qui en reçu une, puis Erza.

Tous se ruèrent alors dehors, et une jolie bataille de boules de neige au clair de lune commença. Bien que la neige soit gelée et que tous soient en tenues légères, personne n'avait froid. Ils étaient tous dans l'ambiance, et le fait de se défouler ainsi leur tenait chaud.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque tous les vêtements furent trempés par la neige froide, Mirajane conseilla à tout le monde de rentrer. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, ils s'étaient bien amusés, et des missions en attendaient plus d'un. Et puis… ils allaient remettre ça dans une semaine à peine. La barmaid attendait d'ailleurs une commande encore plus grande d'alcool et de nourriture pour rassasier toute la troupe.

Elle venait d'ajouter une chose sur sa liste, d'ailleurs : des médicaments contre le rhume et la grippe. Vue la longue bataille de la soirée, certains allaient être malades à coup sûr…

Mais il restait une chose à faire avant de partir : offrir son cadeau à la personne que l'on avait tirée au sort quelques jours plus tôt.

Mirajane commença : elle avait tiré le nom de Gildarts, et lui avait alors trouvé une vieille photo de lui et de Kanna, lorsqu'elle était petite, qu'elle avait placée dans un joli petit cadre. Ce dernier était ravi, comme le vrai papa gâteau qu'il était. Kanna, elle, avait un peu honte et s'éloigna de son père discrètement. Lui avait eu Makarof. Il lui avait trouvé des figurines d'héroïnes sexy pour sa collection personnelle. Révélation qu'aucun des deux n'avait tenu à divulguer, et le maître avait déballé son cadeau discrètement.

En même temps, d'autres cadeaux firent leur apparition, comme le stylo qui écrit aussi vite que la pensée de Levy, le CD de Luxus, les menottes de Lucy « **Pour aller avec le fouet** » avait dit Happy en riant, en passant par un livre qui expliquait le fonctionnement des filles de Natsu, et bien d'autres.

Kanna observait Jubia avec attention. Assise face à elle, entourées par leur petit groupe de tout à l'heure mais sans les garçons, Jubia déballa son cadeau avec impatience, mais au moment de le sortir de son carton cubique, Jubia referma le couvercle précipitamment, rouge comme une tomate.

« **Un problème Jubia ?** » demanda Kanna, morte de rire.

« **Heu… Jubia… Jubia…** » balbutia-t-elle en perdant ses mots.

« **Tu ne sais pas quoi dire tellement tu aimes ?** » demanda Lucy.

« **N-Non ! Jubia n'utilise pas ce genre de chose !** »

« **Comment ça ?** » demanda Lucy alors que Kanna était pliée de rire.

Tous se demandaient ce que cela pouvait bien être. Lucy attrapa alors la boîte et regarda à l'intérieur avant que Jubia ne tente de la lui reprendre. Ses voisins regardèrent en même temps, hébétés.

« **Kanna… Je suis sûre que ça vient de toi !** » rit Lucy.

« **Comment t'as deviné ?** » reprit la brune en avalant une bière.

« **Kanna, tu exagères… Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mise… Elle est toute chamboulée…** » dit alors Levy en voyant une Jubia toute perdue.

« **Si on ne peut même plus rire… Et puis Jubia était célibataire que je l'ai acheté, bien qu'en fait on ne sache pas si elle l'est encore ou pas à présent… Ca lui servira quand elle se sentira seule !** »

Tout le monde riait. C'était très drôle, mais Jubia ne savait plus où se cacher…

« **Si t'en veux pas, je le prends : je l'ai pas celui-là !** » rit Kana en buvant encore.

« **Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux, tu nous l'as choquée. Heu… Elle dort où ce soir ?** » **(Et là, qui parle ? :) )**

« **Chez Grey** » répondit Meldy.

Un regard sur la mage élémentaire, puis tout le monde imagina la scène en riant encore plus…

« **Grey est trop froid, il ne s'est jamais rendu compte que Jubia l'aimait !** » rit Levy, avant de reprendre. « **J'ai trouvé ! On va faire comprendre à Grey que Jubia l'aime, comme ça, elle aura pas besoin du sextoy de Kanna !** »

C'était certain, elles étaient un peu soûles. Et Jubia ne bougeait plus, tentant de leur demander de ne pas embêter Grey.

« **Mais Jubia… Faut que tu lui dises ! Sinon tu auras peur des sextoys toute ta vie !** » lui expliqua Kanna, complètement à côté de la plaque.

« **Kanna a raison ! Vas lui dire !** » répéta Levy en piquant dans la choppe de Kanna.

« **Aller Jubia ! Tu vas pas rester vieille fille toute ta vie, quand même !** »

N'y tenant plus, Jubia se leva, prit son manteau et s'en alla discrètement alors que les filles déliraient encore, en passant à présent à Levy et Gajeel.

Dehors, malgré le froid, elle se sentait un peu plus tranquille et parvint à se calmer un peu. Elle attendait Grey tranquillement, espérant qu'il ne tarde pas trop.

Ses vêtements étaient encore humides, et le léger vent n'était pas pour l'arranger. Morte de froid, elle décida d'entrer dans le hall de la guilde, où il faisait plus chaud pour attendre Grey.

« **On dirait que je n'aurai pas à te porter, ce soir** » murmura la voix suave de Grey derrière elle. « **Dis, tu sais ce qu'elles ont les filles ? T'étais avec elles tout à l'heure, non ?** »

« **E-Elles sont soûles !** »

« **Seulement ? Si tu le dis… Bon, aller, on y va.** »

Sans demander son reste, elle suivit Grey, encore empourprée par les idioties de Kanna.

« **Pourquoi tu es toute rouge ? Tu as bu ce soir ?** » demanda Grey, curieux.

« **Jubia n'a pas bu, Jubia tente d'oublier Kanna.** »

« **Kanna ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?** »

« **R-rien !** » répondit-elle précipitamment.

« **Tu sais que je finirais par le savoir ? **» dit-il, taquin.

« **Non, Grey ne saura pas, parce que Jubia va faire taire Kanna** » dit-elle, légèrement indignée à présent.

« **Jubia… Tu sais que Kanna ne peut pas garder un secret…** »

« **Jubia trouve cela ennuyeux, car Kanna a exagéré, elle est allée trop loin.** »

« **Jubia… Dis-moi** » ordonna-t-il gentiment.

«** Kanna… a offert un cadeau à Jubia. Un cadeau inapproprié et très gênant **» expliqua-t-elle.

« **Et… ?** »

« **C'est un jouet… sexuel** » murmura-t-elle, toute rouge, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin chez lui.

« **Oh. En effet, te connaissant, je doute que ce soit ton style…** » dit-il tranquillement. « **Et qu'est-ce que tu en as fait du coup ?** »

« **Jubia l'a rendu à Kanna. C'est le genre de chose que Kanna semble aimer, en plus elle a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas, alors autant que ça serve à Kanna **» répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit.

« **Pas faux. Je la savais assez étrange par moment, mais je ne pensais pas ça d'elle tout de même.** »

« **Peut-être qu'elle plaisantait, Kanna était déjà bien alcoolisée quand elle a donné le cadeau à Jubia.** »

« **Possible, en même temps, vue que son père est un coureur de jupons… Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié.** »

Grey était déjà en caleçon, en train de s'étirer. Jubia était partie faire un tour par la salle de bain. Elle était un peu ennuyée car la nuisette que Meldy avait glissée dans le sac était un peu juste au niveau de sa poitrine. Cependant, une bonne nouvelle se trouvait également là : son cycle était terminé.

Le seul hic, c'est qu'elle avait froid. Elle avait gardé ses vêtements humides pendant un bon moment, et même avec son manteau, elle avait eu froid. Sa seule hâte était de se jeter sous les couvertures avec Grey.

« **Tu dors avec ce genre de tenue tous les jours ?** » demanda le mage de glace… pas vraiment de marbre en la voyant.

« **Ca dépend. Mais là, c'est Meldy qui n'a pas laissé le choix à Jubia **» expliqua-t-elle en se couchant à son tour, rouge comme une tomate.

Comme la veille, elle grelotait.

« **T'es pas raisonnable, toi…** » souffla-t-il.

« **Mais Jubia s'est bien amusée, alors ce n'est pas grave. Jubia adore la neige** » expliqua-t-elle en le regardant avec un petit sourire.

« **Etrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi** » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « **Tu as la peau glacée.** »

« **Jubia sait** » répondit-elle en se pelotonnant contre lui. « **Grey ? Pourquoi Grey a dit que Jubia ne faisait pas partie de la guilde ?** »

« **Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et puis… tu étais à Phantom avant, alors… ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge.** »

« **C'est vrai… Jubia était à Phantom…** » reprit-elle la mine triste.

« **Fais pas cette tête, tu es chez Fairy Tail maintenant, et depuis bien assez longtemps pour être considérée comme une vraie membre. Même Gajeel est intégré, alors…** »

« **Oui, mais Jubia a toujours cette étiquette…** »

« **Pas pour longtemps….** » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Le mage l'embrassa encore une fois, descendant lentement sur son œil, sa joue, ses lèvres. Et voilà, Jubia était toutes choses par ce simple baiser. Elle tremblait, mais plus seulement à cause du froid. Elle commençait à avoir un peu plus chaud, malgré son corps froid, ce qui était assez paradoxal.

Grey, lui, sentait également l'envie monter en lui, surtout que cette petite tenue si saillante était quelque chose de bien agréable à regarder. Sa poitrine était encore bien trop fraîche à son goût, bien qu'il apprécie cela, car il savait que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait froid. Il devait absolument remédier à cela. Pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur cette peau fraîche était un véritable délice, surtout en entendant ces légers gémissements si agréables à ses oreilles. Comme la veille, cette opulente poitrine était ferme et agréable à toucher, à caresser, à malaxer. Il adorait l'entendre gémir ainsi, il voulait l'entendre encore et encore, et plus fortement. Il l'embrassa encore, sentant les mains de sa demoiselle descendre le long de son dos, de ses reins.

Lui avait très envie de virer le tulle et la broderie qui recouvraient ses seins, et se mit à chercher comment cette nuisette s'ouvrait.

« **Grey doit tirer sur le ruban** » dit-elle, les joues colorées.

Quel drôle de moyen d'ouvrir ce genre de chose… mais c'était très plaisant. Un peu comme s'il déballait son cadeau de Noël. Enfin il pouvait contempler sa peau couleur ivoire, douce et enivrante. Ses lèvres sur sa peau sont un délice, mais ses mains sur sa poitrine, c'était encore mieux. Elle se cambra légèrement alors qu'elle pétrissait les fesses du mage de glace de ses mains encore fraiches, tentant vainement de lui retirer ce caleçon qui l'embêtait plus que tout.

« **Impatiente ?** »

« **Possible. Mais Jubia n'est pas la seule visiblement.** »

Grey se contenta de grogner avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de sa jolie victime, aidant sa compagne à retirer ce qui lui servait de vêtement. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à cette demoiselle à présent, le même vêtement que la veille. La chaleur montait encore et encore, et Grey était aussi avide que la mage d'eau, sinon plus, mais malheureusement il savait que ce n'était pas encore pour ce soir. En y repensant, le fait qu'il en soit là était assez paradoxal, puisque deux jours plus tôt… il ne réalisait même pas avoir de tels sentiments cachés pour son idiote préférée.

Les caresses se faisaient plus douces, plus chaudes, plus désireuses. En poussant quelques gémissements, Jubia se sentit complètement différente, comme si elle n'était pas elle-même. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être si peu timide face à Grey alors que la situation était une totale découverte. Et sentir les mains de son mage sur son corps brûlant… Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, comme si son cerveau s'était mis en stand bye et que c'était son corps qui avait pris la relève, plus désinhibé que son esprit. Les yeux un peu médusés, Grey la regarda se tortiller sans trop comprendre jusqu'à ce que le bras de la mage effleure sa virilité.

« **Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas… ?** »

« **C'était hier** » répondit-elle avec un sourire en jetant sa culotte noire à ruban rouge.

« **Je vois… Tu caches bien ton jeu aussi quand tu veux, hein ?** »

Elle se contenta de sourire, visiblement assez satisfaite de son effet. S'emparant de ce qui faisait de Grey un homme, elle s'amusait à voir les différentes mimiques de son visage alors qu'elle découvrait l'image de ce muscle dans sa tête par la perception de ses doigts. Jubia le sentait vibrer, fébrile, et elle appréciait cela. C'était assez étrange, car elle se sentait à la fois dominée et dominante, mais cela ne dura pas si longtemps que cela, car Grey avait décidé de jouer au même jeu en s'approchant de son intimité.

« **J'ai l'impression que je ne te laisse pas de glace…** »

Retrouvant sa timidité habituelle, elle rougit, et détourna le regard. Grey souriait devant son attitude. Il avait bien comprit qu'il y avait plusieurs facettes dans sa personnalité, facettes qui s'alternaient selon son état d'esprit et ses désirs plus ou moins profonds.

Elle était humide, et ce n'était en rien à cause de sa magie. Doucement, Grey promena son index sur cette partie de l'anatomie qu'il ne possédait pas et qu'il découvrait. A son tour, il pouvait voir les traits de son visage changer au fil de son avancée dans la découverte de cette partie du corps, visiblement aussi sensible que ce qui lui appartenait.

Cependant, il la sentait nerveuse, et ne se trompait pas en voyant ses mains agripper le drap à s'en blanchir les articulations.

« **Calme-toi…** » murmura-t-il à son oreille en mordillant cette dernière.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était une sorte de peur incontrôlable, mais elle essaya de suivre son conseil, et respira profondément alors qu'il tentait de l'aider à se détendre. Chose réussie, Grey introduisit son doigt, tout en l'embrassant, et continua crescendo. Il parvenait lentement à ses fins, s'amusant à l'intérieur de cette chaude et humide cavité qui provoquait des hoquets de surprise à sa propriétaire.

« **Gr-ey…** » murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

C'était tout ce qu'il attendait. Il était dans le même état qu'elle, et s'installa alors au-dessus d'elle tranquillement. Il avait une envie folle de s'introduire totalement en elle d'un seul coup, mais il devait se maîtriser, encore un tout petit peu. Tout doucement, il commença à entrer en elle, bien qu'elle soit encore un peu timide à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

« **Ju-Jubia n'a… jamais…** » balbutia-t-elle.

« **Je sais, t'en fais pas, je vais y aller doucement** » murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Il prenait tout son temps, ce qui rassurait sa demoiselle encore vierge qui ne se serait jamais imaginée se retrouver là, sentant la verge de Grey s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque léger mouvement de va-et-vient. C'était quelque chose de très difficile pour Grey, son envie était tellement puissante qu'il n'allait pas résister bien longtemps.

La mage de l'eau avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas mal pour le moment, mais avec toutes ces brusques montées d'hormones qui la rendaient légèrement impatiente et intimidée à la fois, tout se mélangeant, il fallait en finir rapidement où elle ne le supporterait pas. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait précisément à ce moment.

Grey avait senti l'hymen de la jeune fille se déchirer sous la pression qu'il exerçait, lui laissant enfin libre cours. Le moment qu'ils attendaient n'allait plus tarder à arriver.

Son visage était un peu crispé, mais lorsque Grey termina son avancée, il patienta une dernière fois, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à cette présence en elle.

« **Ça va ?** »

« **C'est étrange, mais agréable.** »

« **Pour le moment. Tout à l'heure, ce ne sera plus étrange, et plus qu'agréable.** »

Prétentieux, Grey ? Peut-être un peu sur les bords, mais il savait que pour le moment, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils étaient sensés ressentir par la suite. Un baiser et le brun commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, augmentant la vitesse progressivement.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça : un intense plaisir, qui grandissait toujours plus à chaque coup de rein. Jubia se cambrait en gémissant.

Après un long moment, des petits cris et des baisers volés, il y eut un ultime coup de rein, plus puissant, plus sauvage, qui termina ce moment de pur plaisir dans un cri plus puissant.

Grey se retira doucement avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Essoufflés l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient très chaud, et les draps en étaient humides.

« **C'était… C'était…** »

« **Génial** » acheva Grey.

« **Jubia a hâte de recommencer !** » s'exclama-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

« **Ouais, mais… va falloir attendre un peu, je suis crevé** » dit-il en souriant.

« **Jubia a adoré ! C'était tellement bien ! Mais Jubia est fatiguée aussi maintenant.** »

Elle souriait d'aise, un peu comme lorsqu'elle se faisait ses films, ce qui fit sourire Grey par la même occasion. Il était très tard à présent, et les deux mages s'endormirent très rapidement.

Le lendemain, plusieurs mages se réveillèrent sous la neige. C'était bien la première fois qu'il neigeait tant : il y avait au moins soixante centimètres de poudreuse dehors, et personne n'avait encore souillé cette neige immaculée.

« **Je crois qu'aujourd'hui la guilde sera calme.** »

« **Je pense aussi, Maître. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, on pourra ranger tranquillement comme ça** » répondit Mirajane en souriant.

« **Heu… Oui, oui, certainement… Je… Je vais aller m'occuper de mes papiers, bon courage !** »

Makarof s'enfuit alors dans son bureau. Le pauvre n'avait pas envie de mourir d'épuisement, avec tout ce qu'il y avait à ranger ! Mira rit : elle était habituée à voir la guilde dans un état pareil après les fêtes. Heureusement, Lisanna et Kinana s'étaient proposées pour aider.

Ce jour-là, à Magnolia, personne ou presque ne sortit de chez lui. Ce Noël allait rester dans les mémoires de bon nombre de mages de la guilde des fées. Mais ce bonheur allait être éphémère pour certains, bien que personne ne veuille y penser pour le moment. Certains profitèrent des quelques jours où ils étaient bloqués chez eux pour réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit de Noël, et sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Erza et Gérard avaient décidé de ne jamais plus se séparer, même s'ils savaient que c'était inévitable. Mais Gérard lui avait promis une chose : toujours venir la voir quand il serait près d'elle, que ce soit à Magnolia ou lors de ses missions, grâce à un lacrima un peu spécial qu'il lui avait offert. Il permettait de localiser avec plus ou moins de précisions la personne que l'on aime, et d'être prévenu si elle a besoin de nous.

Grey appréciait la gaité de Jubia, toujours aussi pétillante et pleine de vie. Il l'appréciait de plus en plus, apprenant à connaître les facettes cachées de la mage. Egal à lui-même, il restait dans la lune tandis qu'elle regardait la neige.

Le jour de l'An se passa plus ou moins dans les mêmes conditions, et tout le monde avait fait appel à Natsu, Grey, Jubia et l'Esprit de la vierge de Lucy pour créer des passages afin de rejoindre la guilde. L'ambiance était assez observatrice au début, car les secrets révélés à Noël avaient rapidement faits le tour de la guilde, et Grey s'était fait griller par Natsu… Ce qui le rendait un peu irritable.

Lorsqu'il était venu frapper à sa porte, Natsu n'avait pas eu de réponse. Il avait alors fait le tour de la maison pour voir s'il dormait encore… Et il les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser langoureusement dans le salon.

Et oui, Fairy Tail est une guilde pleine de surprises…


End file.
